Playstation World Clash
by Hewhoimagines
Summary: When they thought it was over, they were brought back again, with new faces to greet them. Now the Playstation All-Stars have to deal with...The Gamer! What has he brought them here for? And what is happening to their worlds? The game holds the answers, but are they willing to play?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Gamer was at his control panel, looking at screens, looking bored out of his mind.

"Is there really nothing going on? How can everything be this quiet? If I can't get a game started soon I'll be..." His words were interrupted by a flashing light on the panel. "Hm? What's this?" He changed the images to see what his equipment was seeing. "Huh? Polygon Man?! Wow, haven't heard much of him since he was banished...wait, these readings! No way, this is, this is..." His look of shock turned into a mischievous grin. "A most excellent opportunity for a game."


	2. Chapter 2

Kratos has done it. He ended his vengeance on the gods and released hope into the world. As he laid dying, he looked up to see a bright light headed towards him. Due to his injuries, he couldn't dodge it, but the unexpected happened. "My injuries, healed?! My weapons, restored?! What trickery is this!"

"It matters not what it is, but that it has brought me back to finish the job of ending you!" Kratos's eyes burned with anger as he turned to see Zeus back from the dead. As they charged at each other, they failed to see the other beam of light heading towards them, making them vanish.

"CALYPSO!" Sweet Tooth was struggling in the coffin with his daughter's corpse, rapidly running out of air. "LET ME OUT OF HERE CALYPSO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL-" A bright flash of light crashed through the dirt, freeing the clown, but making him disappear too.

"You did it Cole, you did it." Zeke was looking at the coffin that held his friend. He was able to defeat The Beast but at the cost of his own life. Zeke's attention was grabbed by a beam of light that crashed on the boat, blinding Zeke. When his vision returned, the coffin was open, with the body of Cole McGrath gone.

"Ah, TV time." Gex sat down to continue his daily style of watching endless boob tube when the screen started to glow. He just knew that it wasn't a new show. "Aw, man, not agaaaaaaaaaaiiiiinnnn!" he screamed as he was sucked into the screen.

"Finally, a gold bolt!" Ratchet began to pilot his ship towards it when Clank noticed a commotion outside. "Ratchet, Captain Quark is doing battle with Dr. Nefarious!"

"What? Nefarious is back?! Let's get him!"

"Ratchet, the bolt!"

"No time for that Clank!"

"No, the bolt!"

"What are you-"

Ratchet turned to where Clank was pointing, only to see that the gold bolt was glowing brighter, so bright that the glow covered all four of the space travelers there, and made the sector quiet and empty again.

"Another Keyhole sealed." Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished ridding another world of Heartless, and were about to continue to the next world when Goofy noticed the keyhole acting weird. Sora went in for a closer look, but Donald's warnings came too late as the keyhole suck Sora in. "Sora? SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kutaro looked at the fully assembled Moonstone. Putting the shards back together freed the moon and saved the Moon Goddess, but he wasn't sure of how the Moonstone's glow seemed to be getting brighter. He noticed this as the glow consumed him and made him vanish.

Lara Croft was close. She was only a few inches away from getting the artifact and getting out of the temple. But as soon as she poked it, the artifact glowed with a light that lit up the whole room and making everyone in it disappear.

"More Rift Energy." Emmett Graves looked at the green glowing energy, thinking of all the pain it's brought him. But then his thoughts changed to how the glow of the energy was changing from green to white. Then he realized that was his cue to run, but it was too late as the glow covered him.

"Come on, Mr. B, there could be angels this way!" The mutated scuba diver followed the young girl down the hall, in his never-changing duty of protecting her with his life. A duty that was to be put to the test as the nearby wall broke and water came rushing in. The Big Daddy quickly picked up the Little Sister and made a break for it, not fully noticing that the incoming wave was catching up. And glowing white.

All across the universe, more warriors, heroes and villains were experiencing similar phenomenons in their worlds.

A treasure hunter.

The master of eco and an ottsel.

The electric demon.

A purple dragon.

An orange bandicoot.

A golem of relics.

A deformed boy with scissors.

The wielder of the Heavenly Sword.

A heroic Mudokon.

A Helghast leader.

The King of Iron Fist.

An ambitious sorceress.

A Thievious Raccoonus.

A space captain from Uranus.

A dark eco cyborg.

A cyborg swordsman.

The gravity queen.

A necromorph fighter.

A demon hunter.

The rapper who believes.

The cat who wants to be human.

A survivor.

An evil monkey fighter.

A cake-loving princess.

A SOLDIER turned mercenary.

A SOLDIER turned rouge.

The head of Twisted Metal.

The terror of Silent Hill.

The burlap sack of imagination.

The hero of Gallowmere.

The Red-Eyed Dragoon.

All of these entities appeared at once in a big empty field. Some confused, some angered, others ready to kill once they recognized some of the others in the room. But before any action could be done, a loud booming voice sounded over everyone. "Hello everyone!" Everyone turned to see a man standing in an overhead booth. "I am The Gamer! And you are my next game!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Calypso and Cupcake. I'll get to have a two-for-one revenge special." Sweet Tooth was ready to charge with his chainsaw when an energy barrier suddenly went up around him, trapping him inside. Kratos was paying no mind, rather he was interested in the figure standing above them. "Your 'game'? I am through being the toy of the gods. Prepare to die!" Another barrier went around him, trapping him inside as well. Soon, barriers were popping up all over the place. Over Scissorman, Pyramid Head, Big Daddy, Dante, Raiden, Cloud, among others. Soon The Gamer realized that they all needed to be contained. "You know, just once I would like to start a game without having to restrain all the players!"

"Then explain your game!" The Gamer turned to see Nariko pointing at him. "I will, as soon as people stop interrupting me!" He said that last part rather loudly, a sign of his shortening temper. After a few deep breaths, he continued to speak. "Now, most of you know each other. This was when your worlds were overlapping and you all fought each other. But now, you have to work together." The response, obviously, were cries of shock and outrage. "You should be taking interest, because your worlds are still overlapping each other!" This got them quiet. "Now, this is how the game will be played. You will be split into 4 teams. Each team will be sent to several worlds, where you have to destroy what does not belong. The more you destroy what doesn't belong, the more points you get. But destroying what does belong will result in points being deducted. Here-" The Gamer waved his hand, sending a light to wash over everyone. "I have given you the ability to tell what does not belong by the glow of their aura. The team that gets the most points will be put in an arena where the members will participate in a free-for-all battle royale. The winner will get a wish of their own choosing."

"A wish? Like, revenge on Calypso?"

"An intense one."

"Being the top sorceress?"

"Just like that."

"Being reunited with the Lombaxes?"

"Done and done."

"Space Babes?"

"As far as the eye can see."

"Become a human?"

"Yep."

"Endless cake?"

"And then some."

At that point, everyone was really starting to gain interest in the game. "OK then. Now that we have more positive attitudes, I will now announce the teams."

Team 1: Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Evil Cole, Col. Radec, Heihachi Mishima, Zeus, Scissorman, Dr. Nefarious, Cyber Errol, Sephiroth, and Calypso.

Team 2: Spike, Parappa, Lara Croft, Dart, Abe, Blasto, Cloud, Gex, Nikki, Crash Bandicoot, and Spyro the Dragon.

Team 3: Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, Nathan Drake, Sly Cooper, Fat Princess, Sackboy, Toro, Cole McGrath, Sora, Joel, and Captain Quark.

Team 4: Sir Daniel Fortesque, Big Daddy, Nariko, Dante, Raiden, Kat, Emmett Graves, Isaac Clarke, Pyramid Head, Knack, and Kutaro.

"WORK WITH HIM/HER/THEM?!" Was the general reply. "Saw that one coming. Yes, those are the teams. And now, let the game BEGIN!" A wave of his hand sent everyone out to their destinations. "Hopefully this will work." The Gamer said as he turned to the monitors. "If not..." His concern grew as his thoughts went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Franzea

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Will these squishy balls stop with the singing already! My audio sensors will explode!" Dr. Nerfarious's words were not disagreed upon as the Kulche were rolling and bouncing around, not sure of how to make of these latest strangers. Evil Cole was already charging up an attack. "Let's just get rid of them-huh?!" A blade was suddenly at his throat. He turned to see Sephiroth giving him an intense stare. "OK, fine. I'll deal with the annoying little-" He was once again cut off by the sky somehow being cut apart. Everyone turned to see the background collapse to reveal a modern city with a giant robot powering down its laser.

Radec instantly began aiming his gun. "Finally, our target." But when he was about to fire, bolts of lightning went past him and hit the robot dead center. "Never send a mortal to do a god's duty." Radec was about to tell Zeus when Kratos spoke up. "The gods can never be depended on."

"Didn't you call yourself a god, cupcake? Does that mean that you're also useless?"

"An interesting predicament, Kratos."

"SILENCE, ZEUS!"

Their squabbling continued, and somehow brought in other members of the team. Sephiroth, Errol, and Calypso tried to calm things down, but their words went unheard. So they decided to take down the robot themselves. That's when everyone heard a loud crash, and turned to see that a large one of the yellow balls had crushed the robot and were now running loose among the buildings.

"Wait, that was supposed to be our kill! That does it, I'm teaching them a lesson!"

"I never thought I would be agreeing with a clown. For our honor, we shall regain the kill we lost with their bodies!

Before anyone could stop them, Sweet Tooth and Radec already started taking down Kulche left and right. Soon, others joined in. Some to stop the singing such as Nefarious, or just cause they can, such as Scissorman and Evil Cole. Countless Kulche were already struck down before they were warped to their next destination.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, obviously they are not going to get first place." The Gamer was watching everyone's progress on the monitors. "Probably a good thing, as their wishes could have meant the end of us all! Anyway, let's see how the other teams are doing."


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamscape

"So, where is everything?" Parappa was looking around an empty area with everyone else, wondering when their target was going to appear. "I don't know, but I do know that a situation like this means something is going to-" Lara got cut off by some the others shouting and pointing at the landmass forming between them. The team got split in two on each side. Lara, Dart, Crash, and a few others climbed up and started to pull the others up, but not before a bridge formed on one end, trapping Abe and Cloud underneath. While the others were trying to find a way through, hazardous water began to form around the two trapped individuals. As panic began to set into Abe, Cloud went into action and smashed the bridge open with his sword, freeing them.

Gex looked the bridge with a quizzical look. "Hate to be a wet blanket, but won't that count against us?" His question went unanswered as the rest of the environment formed, causing everyone to scatter. When the chaos died down, the team was all over the place, unable to figure out what to do, until they heard a certain something.

"This is Buzz!"

Understandably, everyone was a little peeved that their target was a game show host. They only got more annoyed when the man starting throwing pies at them. The ones who had the most effect were those with long range. Lara and Blasto were able to take down Buzz while Spyro, Nikki, and Spike took down all the TV screens.

"That was quick." The Gamer said when the group teleported away. "They look like a good shoe-in for first. But of course, so does Team 3..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hades

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Team 3 was welcomed by the most unwelcome sight of Hades trying to strike them down. Luckily, they were all faster than they looked, but it didn't help the fact that debris was coming down everywhere. But while dodging, some remarkable, yet unexpected things happened.

While trying to dodge some debris, Jak and Nathan lost their footing and fell over the edge. Nathan managed to get a grip on the edge, but Jak was not so lucky. And to make matters worse, Nathan's grip was slipping. Nathan's search for another handhold was futile as he slipped. But just after he slipped, a cane shot out of nowhere and grabbed him, bringing him safely to the ground. Nathan could only stare in awe and confusion at the raccoon that he tried to beat before who just saved his life. But his questions would have to wait he quickly remembered another. "Those other guys! They fell over too! What about-" His words were quickly cut off at the sight of a Lombax and a robot flying above him carrying the previously falling Jak and Daxter. "Why did you save us?" He could only ask. "We were enemies. We fought. I thought you would be glad to see us gone." Sly turned at him and smiled. "I only went after you because you had something of mine. But we're on the same team now, and I don't think either of us trusts the prize being in the hands of any of the other teams. Especially Team 1." Ratchet landed to join the conversation. "He's right. And also, we're heroes, it's not our style to abandon people." Their talk was interrupted by a scream. They turned to see Fat Princess about to be squashed by falling rock. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to shield herself as she braced for impact. But no impact came. Fat Princess opened her eyes in confusion, to see Cole holding the rocks with a force barrier, and then smashing them with a shockwave. "Well thank you! You have much better manners than that ruffian who looks just like you!"

"Well it's nice to see you all made up!" Everyone turned to see Joel taking cover behind some rocks with Sora and Quark. "But it doesn't do us much good unless we get our target! This guy ain't it, and we can't keep dodging forever! Just where is our-"

"FEVER!"

Everyone, including Hades, turned to the source of the cry. The sight that greeted their eyes were little eyeballs with arms and legs, throwing spears at everybody. Though no one knew what they were, two things were clear: the Patapon were attacking, and they were the team's target.

First thing that was obvious was that all of Hades's attention was claimed by the Patapon, as most of their spears were landing on him, so most of the battle was now between Hades and the intruders. This provided the perfect opportunity for everyone to regroup and figure out their next move. Toro was panicking. "We can't attack! We could hurt Hades by accident!" Cole was able to calm him down while getting everyone's attention. "I've got an idea, but I need to know if you trust me, because if we can't trust each other, then it's not going to work." Fat Princess step forward. "I trust you! Let's hear this plan." Everyone was willing to listen, which made him hopeful for their success as he explained what he had brewing in his mind.

Hades was attacking Patapon left and right, showing no mercy when he heard a voice addressing him from behind. "There is no way I will let you attack those helpless little things!" Hades turned to see a muscular man wearing a green suit pointing at him. "So why do you wear that helmet? To hide how ugly you are?" Hades turned to see a raccoon with a cane mocking him. He attacked in a rage to only hit a decoy placed at the last second. Soon, more of these annoyances came from all around, toying with the lord of the Underworld. Try as he might, Hades was having trouble working around the combined teamwork of Sackboy's inventory, Sly's agility, Cole's blinding lightning, Toro's catlike reflexes, and Quark's boasting.

When the Patapon saw the God turn away, they saw their chance to defeat him. But they did not see the Keyblade, fireballs, and bullets heading at them. Two groups were taken out instantly. Before the Patapon could react, they were greeted by the sight of an Omniwrench and a barrel coming towards them. Ratchet and Nathan started the charge for the melee attack as Jak started sniping the targets left and right. Taken off guard, the Patapon could not properly defend themselves and were quickly taken out. The last were taken out by Joel and Fat Princess as the others joined up. "You know what?" Ratchet said, "We make a pretty good team." Everyone else nodded in agreement as a bright glow enveloped them all to take them to their next destination.

"Well they certainly got my bet for who's going to win." The Gamer leaned back in his chair smiling. "But I am still curious in how Team 4 is going to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Realms

"So this is where Spyro's from?" A Gillman was looking around a beautiful land, filled with castles and Dragons, one of which he was speaking to now. "Of course, Gill Grunt, and we are glad to know that he is safe, though your news of him disappearing are alarming." The Skylanders were investigating the disappearance of Spyro, and a strange energy warp opened a portal that led them to Spyro's home world. They quickly made friends with the Dragons and were comparing notes on what they could do, little knowing that they were getting some unexpected company.

Isaac Clarke was in front of the group peeking around the corner. "OK, it looks like the little guys are the target, but it's not going to be easy because they've made friends with the locals. It'll be tough trying to avoid them." He was rudely pushed aside by Dante. "Does it matter? If that so-called 'Gamer' gives us hell for hurting those Dragons, we can just take him down." It was then Dante's turn to be interrupted by a blade to his throat. He turned to see a skeleton giving him the stinkeye. "Whoa, looky here. The undead freak is going to stop me. Try it, bonehead."

"Enough! Let us go now to meet our opponent!" Before anyone could stop her, Nariko stepped out and pointed her blade at the crowd. "You! Those who call yourselves Skylanders! Prepare for battle!" Everyone just looked at her quizzically until they saw the others appear behind her. They then understood that they were under attack, and quickly moved to engage this new threat.

Not knowing what they were facing, the Skylanders decided to fight in elemental groups to increase their elemental powers. So each member of Team 4 ended up fighting a different element. Sir Daniel ended up fighting the Undead Skylanders, having the advantage of experience, easily beating the likes of Hex and Chop Chop, but had some trouble with Ghost Roaster, who tried to eat him. Raiden went after the Tech Skylanders, his speed proving too much as he sliced through all their weapons, rendering Trigger Happy and Sprocket useless and going right through Drill Sergeant. Kat fought the Air Skylanders, her agility and rapidly changing gravity making her a tough target, driving Lightning Rod and Warnado crazy. Big Daddy used his strength and suit to their purpose as he charged towards the Water Skylanders, drilling right through the likes of Slam Bam, Gill Grunt, and Wash Buckler with Little Sister cheering him on. Nariko battled the Magic Skylanders, the swiftness of her blade proving too fast for Déjà Vu and Voodood. Pyramid Head stood up against the fury of the Fire Skylanders, his strength becoming too much for the blazing infernos of Eruptor, Ka-Boom, and Blast Zone. Knack went after the Earth Skylanders, using the debris that was flung about to increase his size, allowing him to dig up and defeat Terrafin and use him as a weapon against Slobber Tooth and Prism Break. Dante, clearly enjoying himself, was taking down the Life Skylanders, his speed and power matching the likes of Stealth Elf and Stump Smash. That left Isaac, Emmett, and Kutaro to fend off the Dragons to make sure they don't interfere.

Though fighting in a team was new to them, they were no strangers to fighting vast groups by themselves. Their experience was the main factor in their victory. But there was one drawback. While Isaac used just his Kinesis to hold back the Dragons, Emmett set up a few turrets and Kutaro tossed bombs from his Ninja Head, injuring a few Dragons. "We were supposed to hold them back, not deliberately hurt them!" Isaac and Emmett were up close face to face, in obvious disagreement of what was "necessary" for their objectives. "How about we concentrate on something more important, such that the things disappeared when we hit them?!" Everyone looked around to see what Raiden meant, and realized that he was right. Their opponents were gone, and if it wasn't for the scattered weapons and exhaustion from the team, you couldn't tell that there was a battle. "What does this mean for the game we are forced to play, as well as for us?" Nariko's question would have to be left unanswered as the glow appeared to take them to the next world.

"Hmmm, they are getting suspicious, and so early in the game. Perhaps they could figure it out before the game ends? Or will they think of the wrong answer? Of course, there are those who will obviously not think much of it, such as Team 1. Speaking of..." The Gamer turned to another screen, wondering how the black sheep were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Graveyard

"These beings seem to come from the ground at will." Sephiroth was pointing out observations as he was dodging zombies left and right. "But an external force seems to be summoning them." His attention was grabbed by Errol and Calypso, who were making observations of their own. "Errol, Sephiroth, look. When we get the attention of the statue, it moves and destroys the zombies for us, and it doesn't feel like it counts against us. Regardless, we should get to higher ground, for the statue can't aim everywhere at once, and the overwhelming forces may drive some of our...temperamental allies at edge."

With the three of them taking the lead, they led their allies up the crypts to avoid the zombies, but some weren't all pleased with that course of action. "Eeerrrrr, the only thing worse than a squishy is a squishy that won't stay dead!" Sweet Tooth nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's not a point in killing them because they won't bleed this time!" Zeus was concerned with another matter. "Wasn't there another member of our party?" Heihachi looked around. "There was, where is the one that was in the gas mask?" They heard a voice below. "I am right here." They were surprise to see Radec come out of nowhere when he turned off his cloaking. "I was avoiding the zombies with stealth. Much more efficient than running away like cowards."

Before an argument could begin, everyone was shocked to see the scene turn entirely white. It was if the world was wiped out. If it wasn't for the fact that they could still feel the crypt they were using as cover, they would have thought everything disappeared into a void. It got even worse as huge black balls of goo started raining down on them, causing them to scatter, which was very difficult because they could not see where anything is, causing many an accident.

Sephiroth stood his ground and slashed at the incoming balls, he noticed that the balls were splashing and forming around objects that weren't there before. Eventually, the color did return, returning the familiar setting, but with a drastic change, in which Sephiroth was the first to notice. "Behold, our target has finally arrived." When everyone turned, some got ecstatic that they were getting the chance to destroy an entire city. Sweet Tooth started to dance a jig. "Ooooohhhhhh, now we're going to have some fun, boys and girls." And with that statement, he charged forward towards the city, but was slicing up every zombie that got in his way. "What are you doing, clown! We are not to destroy these shades!"

"Calm down Kratos. What's the fun of destruction if you can't take a few lives in the process?" Kratos turned to see Scissorman cutting up zombies with Nefarious. "I agree, it's time to end these squishies!"

And with that, everyone charged forward. There were those who killed with class who dodged the zombies to get to their real target, and those who only cared for destruction who took down everything in their path. Of course, it was tough to tell if some of them were trying to get to the city or trying to get to Sweet Tooth. But they would miss their opportunity because just as Sweet Tooth reached the city, he gained enough power to make his move. "Alright, it's time for this city to TASTE THE TOOTH!" He brought forth his Sweet Mech, beginning a one-way road of destruction. The others followed suit with their super attacks, clearing entire blocks in seconds. Evil Cole's Beast powers made entire buildings crumble. Radec's Arc Cannon blasted the streets. Zeus's lightning set many ablaze. It was pretty doubtful to say that the city even lasted 15 minutes.

Then the rest of their efforts went to stopping Evil Cole, Sweet Tooth, and Scissorman, who kept on destroying stuff in the graveyard just for the heck of it. When they finally put at least a pause to their shenanigans, the glow reappeared to take them away.

"OK, so maybe sending them to an entire city wasn't a good idea. Some of them have serious impulse issues. At least the others teams are a bit more restrained. I hope." And with that, The Gamer quickly turned to the other monitors to see how the others were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Stowaways

"OK, this is uncomfortable." No one disagreed with Cloud's words, for the back area of the plane was very cramped with cargo. "If our target shows up while we are in this condition, we will not be able to attack properly or we will be destroying what belongs here." Lara said as she tried not to trip on anybody. "Yeah, not to mention smashing this thing while we're in the air will most likely spell out our doom." Some got a little panicky at Spyro's words, and Gex's statement wasn't helping. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be an extra for an _Airplane_ remake." Before anyone could punch him, the cargo bay doors suddenly burst open, dragging everyone along with the air pressure. "See what I meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Everyone went into action to make sure that they didn't fall off. Lara quickly grabbed some ropes and held on tight, being an anchor for Parappa and Abe. Spike thrust his sword into the floor, holding to both it and Nikki. Gex used his tail to hold on the pistons while he was holding on to Crash with his hands. Dart and Cloud stuck their swords in and used their combines grip to make sure Blasto didn't fall off. The only one left was Spyro, who was flying around helping the others stabilize their footing. They all regained their balance, thankful for the elbow room. Little did they know they were going to need it. A sudden screech grabbed everyone's attention as a giant mechanical birdman came swooping down. Everyone hit the deck to avoid the bird of prey, only to find more surprises when they came up. First was some kind of huge steampunk-like cyborg on one of the hanging platforms. One that was quickly disposed of with Gex doing a tail pound on his head, Lara shooting it in its exposed heart, and Cloud finally knocking it off with his sword. "So was that all there was? That thing and the annoying bird?" Cloud and the others noticed the rest of their teammates staring in awe behind them. They turned to see a massive city in the clouds, under attack from a blimp flying nearby. "That's our target, but how do we get up there? Only two of us can fly." Dart's words were answered by a tap from Lara. "I have an idea, but I need the bird. Think you can get it?" With a smile, Dart summoned his Dragoon armor and went after the Songbird.

Dart and Spyro both went after Songbird. Spyro distracted him with an onslaught of flame while Dart struck from behind. Dart landed on Songbird's back and grabbed the base of his wings. Spyro took his cue and used his ice breath on Songbird's eyes, rendering him blind. Taking control, Dart steered Songbird the best he could under the cargo held to the plane. "Lara! Jump!" Lara jumped down, just making it. "OK, now that we have the bird, head to the blimp. I'll get on with Spyro and commander it. And while we do that and get the others, you go on ahead and start the first charge."

Dart was liking this plan more and more. He sped toward the blimp with Spyro behind him. When they were close enough, Lara jumped off. Spyro quickly went ahead and used his tail as a rope for Lara to swing on and fly straight through the door guns blazing. The Vox Populi didn't stand a chance, especially when a dragon swooped through the door ramming and burning everyone. The opposition done, Lara took control and steered the blimp back towards the airplane, prompting everyone to get on. When everyone was on, Lara went straight to the city.

It wasn't smooth sailing as they first had to deal with the anti-aircraft defenses. Spyro flew out to defend from the air, while Blasto and Lara prepared their guns and Nikki summoned her spells. Cloud took over the wheel and did his best to avoid the missiles. Some missiles were about to hit head-on, but they were destroyed by the timely arrival of Dart on the still blind Songbird. Following Dart's lead, Cloud led the blimp to a nearby dock where they regrouped. Before he joined them, Dart jumped off Songbird, causing it to crash into a nearby building. "OK, while I was on that thing I did a little recon. All these buildings are held up by some kind of floatation device. If we break those, the buildings fall. It just leaves the matter of how we're going to get to it." Blasto started doing some practice aims. "I can shoot the platforms here, knocking all of them down!" Lara walked beside him. "I think I can hit it too. Those with long range attacks will get into snipe positions to take them out. Dart, Spyro, you two take to the air again." Parappa was a bit unsure of his use. "What can the rest of us do? I don't think we can be of any use." Cloud responded by pointing at the rails. "We can use that. Those rails are used to transport huge crates. With a little redirection, we can make them go where we want them to."

Soon enough a plan was made. Lara, Blasto, Nikki, and Spyro would hit the buildings on one side, with Gex and Abe covering them. Cloud and Dart would go the other way to rearrange the rails to point at the buildings' bases, with Parappa and Spike setting up the carts and Crash covering from behind. And no sooner did they get started that the local police force showed up to stop them. They would end up being in for the surprise of their lives as they were quickly dispatched by Gex's tail, Abe's possessions and flame, and Crash's endless spinning, allowing the others to get done without a hitch. The long-range attackers were hitting it out of the ballpark, sabotaging each anti-gravity device and making the buildings fall like flies, though there was some slight delay from Blasto trying to impress Lara and Nikki with some trick shots. Equal success was had on the other side, with Cloud slicing up the rails and Dart pointing them towards their target. Parappa and Spike would then let loose a cart, which then smashed a building. Their luck would just keep getting better, as one of the buildings crashed into another, causing a domino effect that destroyed their side. Their work done, everyone turned to help finish off their attackers. What was left barely lasted ten seconds.

Crash started scratching his head as he examined the last building which was the one they were standing on. "I'm with Crash, how do we take care of this last one? It's not like we can go all King Kong on it, then we'll be the ones getting shot down." Gex's questioned was quickly answered by the arrival of a heavily wounded Songbird, who clearly wasn't flying right, for when he dived at the team, he dived too hard and crashed the support, doing the job for them. "Guess that answers my question." Gex said as the glow appeared to take them away.

"Expect for those sword cuts on the plane, absolutely flawless!" The Gamer was being highly ecstatic. "They will definitely be one of the ones to accomplish my goal, as well as provide some of the biggest parts of my entertainment! But wait, there's still another team that can beat them to the top!" The Gamer basically danced to the Team 3 monitor to see how they were doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Invasion

Everyone was surprised to see themselves on hovercrafts heading down fast. It actually gave them a few minutes to just talk. "So you're saying that those pages were part of your family's legacy? Now I feel bad about taking them." Sly started to smile at Nathan. "At least I got them back, and knock you on the head in the process." As they started to laugh, Jak and Ratchet were clearing the air. "So you were just looking for money to pay your bill?" Jak couldn't believe his ears. "Yeah, I guess the frustration got the better of me." The others were chatting it up all over. Sora and Cole were discussing their adventures and exchanging hero tips, occasionally being interrupted by Captain Quark. Toro was bonding with Sackboy. Fat Princess was bothering everyone for cake. The only one who was still paying attention at the situation was Joel. "Have you all forgotten why we're here? Cause we're not here to socialize! We have to play this stupid game so we can survive. If the others get ahead, who knows what will happen!"

That got everyone to pay attention and shape up. Sly took out his binocucom to get a closer look at what's at the ground."You guys are not going to believe this, but we have to attack monkeys." Everyone gave a look that was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "No, really. And one of them is controlling a giant battle robot monkey." They decided to roll with his words giving what they dealt with in the previous world. Using Sly's recon, they formulated a plan.

The Pipo monkeys were jumping all over the place, somehow dodging every missile and gun that was fired at them. They were having so much fun, they didn't see the incoming heroes jumping in on them. Sly unleashed Murray, squashing a whole group and causing them to scatter. Their running would prove futile as Nathan pushed over a column, crushing another group and cutting them off. They were starting to panic, panic that was increasing as Toro flew through them and Fat Princess charged on her chicken steed. The last of the group was quickly picked off by Joel. After that, they quickly moved to the next area to attack the next group of monkeys.

"I do hope that they will be alright." Clank activated his time powers to slow down the passage of time around Goliath so the others can get their attacks in easily. "Why are you worried about them! We're the ones who're attacking the bad guy!" Daxter shouted as Jak unleashed a dark bomb attack, the shockwave damaging the rocket booster, messing up his balance. "My turn now!" Sora held up his keyblade and concentrated his energy in a manner similar to when he seals a keyhole, but this time it was focused as a laser, a laser that blasted one of Goliath's hands clean off. Goliath quickly retaliated by launching his other hand at Sora. But Sora quickly rolled out of the way, only for the hand to charge right into Sackboy's coal, destroying it on impact. Cole let loose an ionic freeze, causing huge icicles to pierce Goliath's chestplate. Goliath was on his last line, as Quark fired his blaster right into his face, finally knocking him down into the water, where he short-circuited due to his exposed wires from his wounds. "Just as I planned!" Everyone ignored Quark as they checked the ground team, happy to see that all the monkeys were beat. But their relief was short-lived as all firepower was then focused on them. It was probably the only time they were glad to see the glow to take them away.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh, I knew those guys were some of my favorite heroes for a reason! Teamwork! Teamwork! Teamwork!" The Gamer was spinning around in his chair, happy as can be. "Teamwork is fun, but it's time to check in on the lone wolves. Just how is Team 4 doing..."


	11. Chapter 11

Fearless

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET ME GO, MASKED ONE! I MUST GO!" Isaac was holding back Nariko with his kinesis, as clueless as anyone at her sudden outburst. "Don't know why she's upset. From this viewpoint, we can easily see where our target's going to be, giving us an advantage." Kutaro shook his head yes in agreement with Knack's comment. "You have no idea, you fools! This is my world, and my people are trapped by a madman! If I don't save them, they will perish!" Everyone was stunned by her words, some now wondering what their next move should be. "(We should go help her! The target can wait!)" No one really understood what Sir Dan said, but they understood what he meant. "We can't do that, The Gamer will hold that against us if we attack the inhabitants." Some agreed with Emmett's words, causing a line to go straight through the team, one side for helping Nariko, the other wanting to stick to the goal at hand. "Wait!" Kat flew in front of Nariko. "The wish! If we win, you can use it to save your people! Then you'll be able to save your people, while saving the rest of our worlds in the process!" Nariko looked like see was calming down. Cautiously, Isaac released Nariko, who didn't make a beak for it. "Very well, we shall continue the path that we were forced on. However, if we do not get the wish and my people die, you will pay." Kat had to back up from the sword at her throat, but was glad that Nariko was calm again.

Amongst the confusion, no one noticed that Pyramid Head was standing at the end staring at the distance. Not until Raiden had a chance to. "Hey what are you looking at?" Pyramid Head didn't respond, he just kept staring. Raiden was about to draw out his sword when Knack pointed at what Pyramid Head was looking at. "Look, tracks are forming in the distance! But they're weird ones. Going on the side and loops. These aren't ordinary tracks." Everyone was beginning to see what Knack was talking about as it came into view. "I can see vehicles on it. They don't seem like ordinary racing vehicles either. There aren't any wheels. They look like they're floating. Must be some kind of magnetic or anti-gravity technology." Everyone was quite amazed, especially those who have never seen such technology before. But once again, they neglected to keep an eye on Pyramid Head, who went to the other side of the platform they were standing on. And with one swipe of his blade, he cut the ropes that were holding them up, making them fall. "Remind me to kill him when we land!" Dante didn't even wait for that, he was already trying to aim his guns at him. Kat was trying to catch and carry as many as she could, but she was unable to catch them all. Luckily, she didn't need to. Nariko and Raiden were jumping on the rubble safely, Isaac was using his gear to float down, Knack was breaking up an reforming his body to dodge boulders, Kutaro used his Pirate head to swing along with his hook. After everyone was safe, Isaac formed a group with Nariko, Raiden, and Kat. "We're going to go destroy the tracks over where we saw them, the rest of you try to get the cars before they pass by!"

When Isaac's team left, the first thing that the rest had to do was first pin down Dante as he was trying to cut Pyramid Head apart for knocking them down. Sir Dan was forced to knock him out with his hammer. "(OK, now what are we going to do about the cars?)" Emmett thought back to what they saw. "Well the cars seemed to be linked to the tracks with some kind or magnetic force or something similar. If we disrupt that link, the cars will mostly likely lose control and crash." Knack stepped forward to put in his info. "I noticed that there was some distance between the tracks that were still forming and the cars. That gives some time to do something about the tracks before the cars come by." Kutaro quickly stepped up and started snipping his magical scissors Calibrus, hoping that it'll get the message across. Thankfully, Emmett understood. "Good idea, here's what we'll do..."

Isaac and his group were able to find where the tracks came from, which was the start line of the tracks. "A starting line? Are you telling me that this world is being invaded by a _racing circuit_?" Isaac was also sharing Raiden's disbelief, but Nariko and Kat were just confused as they never heard of such a thing before. "OK, I see a building next to the start. That must be where the power source is. If we destroy that, the rest of the line will go down. The only problem is how do we get up there?" Isaac's question was quickly answered by Raiden using his enhanced speed to literally run up the wall, and Nariko using the chains on her blades to latch onto and swing on the rocks. "OK, any chance you can give me a lift, please?" With a smile, Kat carried Isaac as she flew up to the control center. They arrived to already see most of the control panels cut in pieces by Raiden, with Nariko cutting up the power cables. "The power's out, but that doesn't mean that the track is destroyed. We need to smash this thing." Raiden turned to Kat. "Think you can bring some boulders on the track?" Kat flew out and brought out some stalactites, which she then brought raining down on the track, smashing it and starting a domino effect that brought the entire track down. "That works, but it's also destroying most of the landscape! We can't just-" Isaac was cut off by Nariko's blade at his throat. "It falls on the lands of the one who has captured my clan. This destruction I welcome." All that Isaac could do was keep quiet and hope that the others were doing less collateral damage.

When the track formed next to them, that was their cue to charge. First to go was Big Daddy, who charged with all his might and left a hole in the side. Emmett followed up with some shots from his guns to separate it into a crevice. All that was left was to cut it through. All the sword wielders charged to slice and dice. Sir Dan went first with his Hero Sword, leaving a good start. Dante did a powerful swipe with Rebellion, sending the cut halfway through the track. Kutaro then went, cutting through the track like it was butter with Calibrus. But he had some difficulty getting through the other end as it was a little denser than the middle. "Kutaro, hurry! The cars will be here any second, if you don't finish, you'll be run over! Pyramid Head, what are you doing?!" Pyramid Head just stepped forward and just swung with his blade, sending a blow that shook the cut in the track apart, and sent Kutaro flying. Luckily Knack was able to catch him, and then use his tremendous strength to separate the two parts of the track, just as the cars arrive, causing them to fly off and crash into a nearby cliff. They waited for the others to arrive, only to compare notes of how many things they broke, not helped by the fact that Knack had to break apart the nearby rocks in order to absorb them and increase his size. It didn't help that King Bohan's forces found them and gave chase. "The girl with the Heavenly Sword is with them! Get them and the sword! Nothing else shall be done until they found!" Nariko wanted to stay and fight, but the rest of the team and the incoming glow said otherwise.

"At least Bohan's focus will be all on Nariko, and finding her will be a wild goose chase, so her people's time just got extended. And also, even if it counts against you, you didn't mean to cause all that destruction, unlike some other people I know..." Begrudgingly, The Gamer went to check on Team 1, and see how much they destroyed this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandover Village

"You dare to call me a fool? I am not the one who always goes too far!"

"That crack had better not have been at me, cupcake. If it was, I'll make you pay for that, along with the ice cream you still owe."

"All you care is for a insignificant piece of food? Pathetic. If that's what you care about, you will never reach true power."

"Power isn't something you reach, it's something you take. I took all my power from everyone who tried to stop me. Maybe I'll take all your power, because you guys can't seem to do the job right."

"BAH! As if any squishy can do the job right! This job can only be done right by a robot!"

"As if a robot can hold against the King of Iron Fist!"

"You foolish mortals can never be depended on. Only a god can have true power and do what needs to be done. And how this is playing out, what needs to be done is your destruction!"

"Shall I suggest venting your anger on the next target we get instead of each other? So that we can finally play this game right?"

"BE QUIET!"

Calypso was taken aback from their combined shout, but was amused by the fact that that was the first time his teammates truly worked together. He decided to change his attention to the more intellectual members of the team. Sephiroth and Errol were examining a strange metallic ring. "So you think that you know what this is?" Errol was examining it closely. "The symbols are familiar to me. This type of technology, as well as some of the wildlife I saw look like some of the things that are found on my world. I think we are on my world, but not in my time. This must be where that infernal boy and his pet came from." Calypso couldn't hide his smirk. "So either the overlapping happened in this place of time by chance, or The Gamer is obviously playing favorites." Sephiroth was forced to hold back Errol from attacking Calypso, while everyone else was still arguing, with weapons slowly being drawn out. The tension was just getting more and more intense. The only thing that broke through to the squabbling warriors was a shrill cry from Scissorman. "HEY! The circle's glowing! It looks like a portal!"Everyone stopped to see what Scissorman was talking about, until they saw stuff coming out of the portal, resulting in something they couldn't believe. "Golfers?!" Zeus looked at Evil Cole in confusion. "What is a golfer, mortal?" Heihachi stepped forward. "They are nothing more than simple sportsmen. They are barely worth fighting." Kratos could not believe what he heard. "Are you to say that this so-called god wants us to fight weaklings. He will pay for this insult." Sephiroth, Dr. Nefarious, and Sweet Tooth were just readying their weapons. "Who cares? Killing is killing, no matter who it is! Let's go whaaaaaa-!" Sweet Tooth's enthusiasm lead to him accidentally falling over the edge and into the water. "Well, that just goes to show you! Never send a squishy to do a robot's job!" Nefarious flew over to attack alongside Sephiroth, leading the charge. Unfortunately, they kept tripping over each other as they jumped to the golfers, causing Radec, Scissorman, and Calypso to fall in the water with Sweet Tooth. The so-called "battle" was not long, as expected. The only challenge was with the ones who fell in to water. "What are you looking at Calypso! Because it had better be a ladder!" Calypso was trying to swim away from where he was looking. "It's not good Kane! It appears to be an aquatic predator!" Sweet Tooth and the others turned to see the Lurker Sharks heading towards them. They were forced to defend themselves. Sweet Tooth latched some dynamite on one, Radec blasted another, and Scissorman stabbed one in the head with his scissors. The last one went towards Calypso, thinking he was easy prey. He didn't have time to think twice as Calypso unleashed an energy attack.

Sephiroth looked down in disappointment. "You just had to attack the wrong thing again. You should have just let those things eat you." Sweet Tooth was able to climb out of the water, and was obviously angry at his words. "Well, maybe you should let them eat you!" Sweet Tooth lunged to try and throw Sephiroth into the water, but the glow arrived and stop his attempt. The villagers would forever wonder where those cries of fury came from.

"That was actually not as bad as some of the other worlds I've sent them to." The Gamer had intrigue on his face. "Maybe they might show more control in the future. Then again, maybe not." He turned to the next screen. "Let's check in on a team that can."


	13. Chapter 13

Clock Tower

"D-d-d-d-d-d-do we have to be in place so scary-looking?" Parappa was getting jumpy. The empty hallways and feeling of dread was getting to him. And he wasn't the only one. Crash and Abe kept turning at every sound. Gex was annoying everyone with warnings based on horror movie tricks. Dart and Cloud were forced to pin down and disarm Blasto to prevent him from blasting at every shadow. "It's OK, Parappa. We aren't here forever. We just need to find the intruders to this world and stop them. Then we can be able to leave." Lara was trying to help calm everyone down. Spike was trying to help, but he was still a little nervous due to everyone else spreading it around. Parappa followed Lara's advice and took a few deep breaths, trying to build up his courage. But all that buildup would lead to nothing when he heard a sudden scream.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?"

"You mean what are those things. It's got friends."

Dart and Cloud already had their swords out slashing at assailants that looked like mutated nurses. Twisted freaks that looked like they came from the hospital of Hell. It was then Nikki's turn to be surprised as some bags of flesh with huge lips tried to grab her. She quickly jumped out of the way and started blasting it with spells. Crash, Abe, and Spyro backed up only to be jumped by animated mannequins. Abe ran as Crash and Spyro counterattacked. Parappa and Spike joined with Abe in running for cover, with Lara covering them. "GO! I'll hold them off!" Cloud couldn't believe it. "Why are you allowing them to run?! They need to fight!" A bullet then whizzed by his head, missing by a few inches, hitting the Bubble Head Nurse behind him. "I will not force them to fight if they are unable. We are a team now, and I will not see my teammates get hurt." Gex was busy fending off some monsters with tentacles coming out of their arms while putting in his two bits. "Yeah, and the ones who run are usually the ones who live instead than the ones who stay and fight." With that, Parappa, Spike, and Abe practically dove under a table.

The battle was going well. Dart and Cloud were able to slice up every Bubble Head Nurse that came their way. Spyro had to be careful not to use his flame, for it would set the entire place ablaze. Luckily he formed a teamwork move by ramming the Mannequins off-balance towards Crash, where he used his spin attack to shatter them. Nikki was dodging and blasting spells at every Fresh Lip that appeared, causing them to fall and be crushed under their own weight. Gex was able to move his tail in a fashion that caused the Mandarins to trip over their own tentacles. Lara was stuck fighting a group of Lying Figures, constantly dodging their poison gas while getting any shots she could in. The only one who could watch the carnage was Abe, as there were similar things that happened on his world. Things were doing good until a huge swarm of cockroach-like bugs swarmed all around the team, distracting them by biting their ankles. The distraction worked, as the monsters were now getting the upper hand. Dart's sword was knocked out of his hands, almost hitting Crash and causing him to stop long enough for a Mannequin to fall on his head. Nikki paused after the last Fresh Lip fell, allowing a tripped Mandarin to grab her. Gex tried to jump over and free her, but he got grabbed as well. They were now pinned as the Creepers started to bite them relentlessly. Lara was the only one with any success, as she was already dodging her opponents, so the Creepers gave little more difficulty as she disposed of the last of the Lying Figures. Before she could turn to help any of the others, she was grabbed a tentacle that came from the shadows. She turned to see that the tentacle came from the corpse of a woman, held upside down on a metal harness, dragging Lara closer. Lara could do nothing, as her guns fell out of her hands when she was grabbed. When she looked around, she knew she wasn't getting any help from the other fighters, as they were also getting beaten. All she could do was pray for a miracle. Even as Mary dragged her closer, Lara still refused to give in, even as Mary positioned her remaining tendrils for the kill.

"I GOTTA BELIEVE!"

Parappa came out of nowhere on his skateboard, attacking Mary head-on, destroying her and freeing Lara. He then proceeded to crush all the Creepers under his board.

"NO MORE MONKEY BUSINESS!"

Spike let loose with his net, swatting Creepers all around the room. With a path made, he charged with his stun clubs, helping free Dart and Cloud from the Bubble Head Nurses, allowing them to finish the job of cutting them down. Lara then turned to see Abe chanting something to himself, causing spiritual energy to flow from himself into one of the Mandarins and possessing it, freeing Gex and Nikki and smashing the Creepers. The confusion dazed the Mannequins that were holding down Crash and Spyro and caused them to give some slack, giving Crash the movement he needed to spin and send the Mannequins flying. Spyro followed up by flying up and giving one of the hardest headbashes he ever done on the remaining Mannequins, shattering them all like shrapnel. All the monsters were down and everyone was cheering, but one last Creeper was still up and about. It jumped up and was about to strike Parappa at the head.

BLAM!

Everyone jumped as Lara blew the smoke from her gun. "Nice to know these things are finally done for. Thanks to you three." Parappa just blushed a little. "Well, Abe told us that you guys were in trouble. We were scared to help, but then we remembered your words. We're a team now. And we won't see our teammates get hurt." Lara gave a soft smile before Cloud unintentionally ruined the moment. "Speaking of teammates, where's the spaceman?" Everyone then noticed that Blasto was nowhere to be seen, only to see him run towards them. "Where have you been?" Out of breath, Blasto slowly answered. "One of them was chasing me, and I had to run as my blasters are best at long range. You should have seen the battle, it was glorious." Some were skeptical and thought he just ran like a coward, but were willing to let it slide as they were able to beat the monsters without him.

"Who are these intruders in the mansion?" Everyone turned to see the people of Clock Tower running at them, yet no glow to take them away. Some were starting to panic. "Don't worry! I will protect you!" Blasto charged before anyone could stop him. But when he was halfway there, he stepped on one last Creeper, dazed in the shadows from the terrible onslaught of its brethren. As soon as that happened, the glow finally appeared, taking them all away before the cultists could reach them.

"The Action! The Suspense! The Drama! Oh, I'm in tears!" The Gamer had to pull out a tissue, giddy as can be. "I do hope the other teams can bring on the same spirit! Team 3 certainly can! Speaking of..."


	14. Chapter 14

Alden's Tower

"Alden's tower? We're in Empire City. But how? It was destroyed by The Beast before I stopped it." Clank took in Cole's words as he studied his surroundings. "Perhaps the overlapping of the worlds are not only affecting space, but time as well." Joel wasn't buying it. "You sure about that? How do we know that the 'Gamer' isn't just doing this to mess with us, and made the threat up?" Sora and Quark were wondering along with, as they were the only ones who weren't there during the time of the first events. Nathan quickly spoke in Clank's defense. "No, he may be up to something. Back when this first started, I recall fighting some of the others in this place. And this was before The Gamer came in." Toro was jumping up and down. "Yeah, the first time it was Polygon Man, who was doing it to try to destroy us! What if this continuing overlapping was a fail-safe if he failed to beat us himself?" The others started to grow concerned by Toro's words, which only strengthened their resolve to end this. "Alright, since we're in my world, I'll take the lead. Everyone group up in a way that makes the best at climbing. We've got a long way to go."

Everyone was having better luck getting up the tower than they anticipated. Ratchet and Clank were quickly going up and across with the Heli-Pack, with Jak and Daxter following on their jetboard. Nathan and Sly put their treasure-hunting skills to the test as they made a race over who could get up first. Sackboy was flying up in his jetpack while Toro, Sora, and Joel combined their skills to help each other up. The only ones who were lagging were Cole, Quark, and Fat Princess. Fat Princess was the only one who was not good at climbing, so Quark had to carry her while Cole gave assistance with his telekinesis. "Oh, why did I have to be cursed with such handsome muscles? Cole? Are you helping me or not?!" Cole was quickly blasting something when his attention was grabbed. "Sorry Quark, but various objects from another world keep popping up, so I'm taking them down before I forget. The others must have missed them from having too much fun." Quark could only groan as Fat Princess threatened to break his back under her weight.

At the top, Cole told Sly about some of the objects he saw, as they reminded him of Sly. "A safe? And a symbol that looks like a raccoon? That does sound like stuff from my world. If it is, then the threat must be one of my own enemies, but who? Paradox? Muggshot? Of course, if the threat comes from the time overlap, then we could even be facing Clockwork, Neyla, or even-?"

"FREEZE CRIMINALS!" Sly froze, but not at the threat, but at the voice. He turned around in shock to see a certain Fox pointing a shock pistol at his team. The others were readying for a fight with Sly jumped between them. "WAIT! DON'T ATTACK! I KNOW HER!" He quickly turned around. "CARMELITA! IT'S ME! AND THESE ARE NOT YOUR ENEMIES! THEY'RE NOT EVEN THEIVES! THEY'RE HEROES!" Carmelita lowered her gun, curious at what Sly meant, but she jumped down on the tower, with pistol still in hand. "I'm willing to listen, but if I don't like what I hear, you're all going down."

Explaining things to Carmelita was difficult, but she was able to understand most of it. "Normally I would think you're crazy, but from where I have gone to here I will believe you." Sly was happy to see her believe him, as well as see her here. "Maybe you can come with us! Your skills will be most helpful, and you'll be keeping the peace! Also, you'll get to meet all my new friends." Everyone around Sly nodded their heads, happy for the extra pair of hands. "OK, let introduce you to every-" A sudden flash cut Sly off and blinded everyone. When the light cleared, Carmelita was gone. "What?! Carmelita! CARMELITA!" Sly's words went unanswered as the glow came to take Team 3 away.

"I didn't want to do that, but it was getting slow and uneventful." The Gamer gave pause as he looked at his readings. "But, I did say they had to stop the threats, and that's what they did. Just in a different method. Besides, there is much more to be done, and they will see Carmelita again. As will everyone else..."


	15. Chapter 15

Metropolis

The first thing to greet Sir Daniel was a crash to the floor. The glow brought him and his teammates on top of a moving conveyor belt that cost him his balance. It didn't help that Knack fell right on top of him, making them break apart and their pieces scatter. As Kutaro and Kat helped piece them back together, the others took in the situation. "Seems peaceful enough. That means something big is about to go down." Nariko was taking in Emmett's words, but she was taking in the scene even more. "A world of metal, with flying transportation. Such things are unheard of in my world." Isaac walked next to her. "That's technology for you. But does that mean our objective is the opposite of science?" Seeing how the last world had the same kind of situation, theories started running wild. Some talked about the magical qualities of their worlds, and others got scared of the unknown qualities of the others worlds that could pop up. Unfortunately, that latter would be the case as it started to rain, signaling the appearance of the Hydra who burst from the waves, making everyone jump.

Dante immediately let loose with his guns, hitting the Hydra's neck but not doing much damage. Isaac was forced to drag him away as he regrouped with the others. "OK, we have to have a good plan to take this thing down. First - wait, aren't we one short?" Everyone looked around until they saw Big Daddy run and jump over the edge into the water. "We don't have time to get him, we have to get to the heads. Any ideas?" Raiden spoke up. "One head seems larger than the others. If we get that one, the others might fall down easier. But that might mean that it'll be the most guarded. So divide and conquer is our best bet." With that info, a plan was set in motion.

The Hydra was snapping at every car that passed by when it was suddenly hit in the eye with a fast, hot projectile. It turned to see a smirking Dante with his guns pointed at him. Right before he started firing again. The beast roared in pain as its eyes were hit, blinding it and giving the opening needed by the others. Sir Daniel, Nariko, and Emmett went to one head, Knack, Kat and Isaac went to the other head, and Raiden, Kutaro, and Pyramid Head waited at the lead head.

Sir Daniel launched his arrows as Nariko and Emmett fired their guns. It hit, but had no effect as the Hydra's hide was too strong for their ammo. Emmett was having enough of this. "Alright then, it's time to bring in the big guns." He called in a Hawk, climbing into it and firing everything he had at the head. This time the head was thrashing about in pain. Nariko followed his lead and brought forth a turret, joining the barrage. Sir Daniel finished the attack with a blast from the Chalice of Souls, knocking the head down.

Meanwhile, Isaac used a kinesis overload to launch Knack to the second head, where he proceeded to beat down on the snout. Kat assisted by launching rocks towards Knack, who caught them and used them as clubs to hit the Hydra hard. Isaac would continue to assist by launching debris and firing a few shots, but they weren't having much luck as the others. Knack got flung off, crashing into Kat, then crashing onto Isaac. Dazed, they were about to brace themselves for the blow, but it did not come. Instead, they saw the beast thrashing about in pain. They looked down to see Big Daddy at the base of the head's neck, dealing blow after blow, at where the head was unable to retaliate. After untangling themselves, they regrouped to join Big Daddy in taking the head down.

When the other two heads got engaged, that was Raiden's, Kutaro's, and Pyramid Head's cue to move in on the lead head. Kutaro swung forward with his pirate hook and Raiden ran and jumped, landing on the center of the head, and proceeded to hack at it. Raiden took a quick look around, glad to see that the strategy was working. With three different methods of combat, the heads didn't know how to respond, leading to mass confusion amongst them. Raiden weakened the neck enough for Kutaro to set some bombs, the explosion launching the head forward, allowing Pyramid Head to get within range and deliver a powerful blow that split the lead head in two. The other two heads fell soon after. Everyone was happy that they were finally able to get the job done without destroying anything and were sent into the glow with smiles.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiice, the lone wolves are starting to learn teamwork. This may prove useful, or even turn the score in their favor! But given the other teams, maybe not. Hate to be mean, but facts are facts. At least they're set to beat Team 1!" The Gamer then went to see how the guaranteed losers were doing now, glad that the game was now half over.


	16. Chapter 16

Black Rock Stadium

"Hey! We're in my world! I know this place! Black Rock Stadium! And there's my truck!" Sweet Tooth could barely contain himself. He was on a sugar rush and he didn't even have any ice cream yet. Calypso was also sharing his good mood, for he felt stronger in his home world. He felt like he would need it for the upcoming challenges, mostly keeping his team from killing each other. Unfortunately, his peace was short-lived as another portal showed up, similar to the device from Sandover Village. Errol couldn't believe what was coming out. "Those are Baron Praxis's forces! But he is supposed to be dead!" Sephiroth gave a thoughtful look. "Then it is true. The overlapping does affect time as well as space." Calypso just smiled. "A twist even worthy of myself!" The moment was ruined, however, by a very loud honking. "C'mon, boys! Let's get 'em!" Sweet Tooth revved up his ice cream truck and sped ahead, running over every turret in sight.

Some of the others took his lead, with Radec, Heihachi, Evil Cole, and Nefarious taking up vehicles, to take the enemy head-on. Kratos and Zeus, who weren't used to such technology, did a hands-on approach. Sephiroth just flew from the air, leaving Calypso behind to watch. Unfortunately, that also meant watching over Scissorman, as he was too young and too slow to be of any use. But Calypso was still able to help, manipulating the stage to give his allies the upper hand. The battle was won quickly, but what shocked everyone is that they did it without breaking anything. They were feeling pleased with themselves.

Until Sweet Tooth's old habits started acting up and he started attacking some of the other contestants in the arena. Radec and Heihachi were forced to corner him while Kratos pulled him out of the truck. That ended up in a bit of a scuffle that contined into the glow.

"I actually had my hopes up for that world. I really did." The Gamer was not hiding his disappointment. "Once again those guys are good for nothing but destruction. As much as that is fun, they need to be more precise like the other teams. Such as Team 2..."


	17. Chapter 17

Hellena Prison

"This is my world. But this place was supposed to be destroyed." Dart was looking around in obvious confusion as the prison was as active as ever. "But if the prison's back, so could-" He quickly drew out his sword and ran towards the top, only to be blocked by Cloud and his massive sword. "Control yourself. We can't attack them even if we wanted to." Dart was still hesitant. "Maybe whatever the otherworlder is, it can smash this prison before we smash it." Dart was still unsure, but sheathed his sword for the time being. Their attention was grabbed by voices, as they saw their teammates running from the guards. Dart quickly took the lead, using his knowledge of the layout to get them to a safe hiding place. They eventually made it to the top of the prison, where a grisly sight befell them.

What they saw was a strange creature. It looked like it had the body of a woman, but it was connected to a blob-like thing with tentacles. While some were trying to fight the urge to throw up, Cloud could only stare in shock. "Jenova! But how?! Never mind, we have to beat her!" The team quickly spread around Jenova SYNTHESIS ready to take her down, but that was easier said than done. Her tentacles were flung all over the place, blocking every attempt to attack her body. It was clear that the tentacles had to be the first to go.

Spyro latched onto one with his horn and ran as fast as could away from the main body, stretching it at its limits. Gex grabbed the other one with his tongue and pulled, allowing Spike to pin it down with his sword. Lara blasted the bases of the tentacles relentlessly, weakening it enough for Dart and Cloud to cut them off in one blow. With her shield gone, Jenova was easier to deal with, until she started to charge up one final attack. "She's charging up Ultima! We have to stop her NOW!"

Everyone stopped their attacks and concentrated on their own energies. Abe prepared the mystic flame that saved his people. Spyro charged up the Daybringer Flame. Blasto brought out a really big gun. Crash put on three Aku Aku masks. Dart summoned the Red-Eye Dragon. All these attacks came raining down hard on Jenova, finishing her off before any more damage can be done. Everyone took a huge breath as the glow returned to pick them up.

"They just keep getting better and better!" The Gamer was keeping notes on his scoreboard. "If this keeps up, they might even beat Team 3! Speaking of, how are they doing? They just got a massively dramatic shock to one of their members. Time to see how they are reacting." The Gamer switched monitors as if we was trying to make it to the new episode of his favorite show.


	18. Chapter 18

Time Station

Sly was in a panic. Carmelita vanished before his eyes and before he could know why, he was whisked away to the next world. It had to take everything that the others could do to pin him down and calm him down. Ratchet was able to snag Sly's cane with his Omniwrench as Nathan and Fat Princess held him down so Daxter could tie him up using rope from Sackboy's Popit.

Sly's concern was not known by only him. The others quickly began to fear greatly for their friends. "If his friend became a target, what's going to stop our friends from becoming targets? For all we know, some could already be taken out!" Joel's words were stinging his teammates bad. The intensity was getting thick to the point you would need a chainsaw to cut through it. Sora quickly spoke up. "Wait! The wish! We could use it to make sure that everyone who's been harmed in this game will be ok! Including our friends and the other's!" Sackboy, Clank, Fat Princess, and Toro agreed with Sora's words, which led to the others agreeing and Sly calming down enough to be untied.

"Now where are we?" Before that question was answered, their attention was grabbed by the sounds of machines running, as a truck came out of nowhere from a pad. Then their attention was grabbed by the sound of laughter, coming from a white-furred monkey. "You should have got your bearings when you first arrived! Instead, you squabble amongst yourselves and allow me to prepare my attack! Now, you will all be destroyed!"The truck then shot a missile from its roof at the team. Not surprisingly, the missile was easily dodged, and Cole quickly retaliated with a lightning tether to open the door and let Nathan pull out the driver and knock him unconscious. "You may have defeated that one, but there are still others that will bring your doom!"

Various things were pulled out of the strange device. A weird crab, a harpy, a mutant shark, and an aerial attack craft all came out and attacked the team. The multiple enemies and close quarters led to a hit-and-run strategy as the team jumped all over the place. Things only got worse as a huge, spider-like monster came out of the portal, spewing poison everywhere. The first one to get caught was the shark, as it could no dodge it on land. But watching the shark get destroyed gave Cole, Sly, and Ratchet the same idea. While dodging, they were able to relay their plan to the rest of the team, at the same time getting into position.

Sly and Toro got the attention of the crab and harpy, while standing in front of the Chimera's face. Before the Chimera could figure out what was going on, Sly and Toro jumped when the crab and harpy lunged, leading to their claws striking its eyes instead, blinding it. The Chimera roared in pain as it shook the crab and harpy off, and did a blind, all-out attack from its poison, destroying the two of them. Meanwhile, Cole used his telekinesis to throw Fat Princess to the Warhawk ship, cracking open the cockpit. Ratchet and Clank followed up with the Negotiator, blowing it open and kicking out the pilot, allowing Jak and Daxter to take over. Using the ship's guns, they blasted the Chimera in the face, weakening it some more. The Chimera turned its head to try and find the attackers with its damaged eyes, exposing its neck as it did so. This gave the perfect opportunity for Joel, who used Vermin's missiles to hit the Chimera's neck, taking it down once and for all. When the Chimera fell, Joel quickly ran out of the truck, giving Jak the signal to blow it up with the Warhawk ship, then got out of his ride so Sackboy could destroy it with his coals. Sora cleaned up by using Cure on the remaining poison, and Quark was in charge of keeping watch over Specter to make sure he didn't summon anything else.

"Come to think about it, when Sly's friend disappeared in the previous world, the light was similar to the light that transports us to the different worlds." Everyone froze at Clank's words, as the realization of the truth sinks in. "So Carmelita could still be alive? But if it's the same energy, she could be the Gamer's prisoner!" Before anyone could respond to Sly's theory, the glow appeared to take them to the next world.

"Hmmmmmm, they are getting suspicious. And they're right too. All of their observations are connected, but they will not know what, if I can help it. Speaking of, Team 4 has its suspicions as well..." The Gamer turned to see if Team 4 had determined any more clues.


	19. Chapter 19

_Columbia_

 _"OK, let's go over the facts." Isaac and the others were hiding from the locals until their target arrived, so they took a breather to figure out what's going on. "First, when we were fighting those warriors on that dragon world, they disappeared when we defeated them. But that giant roadway from Nariko's world didn't when we destroyed it." Raiden walked forward. "Actually, it did. I saw it begin to disappear when we headed back. Maybe it was a delayed reaction because the others weren't done destroying their part when we were done." Then it was Nariko's turn to speak. "Then there was the monster from the last world. The wounds we did to it were real, but the edges looked like they were glowing with the same energy that brings us from place to place." Everyone was able to start making some connections. "So basically, this is all The Gamer's fault. He's doing this because he wants to, letting his power go to his head." Emmett was priming up his gun at his words, ready to blast things. "But he wasn't there during the original events, that was that head made out of prisms." Emmett gave Kat a nasty look, still not fully trusting of her. "The answer to that is simple, The Gamer sent the big head first to test us, so he would know how to properly destroy us." With Dante's theory, everyone then got really worried._

 _But their discussion would have to wait, as a giant, female-shaped battle mech came out of nowhere and started blasting missiles at the group. Taken off guard, they scattered and could only do random shots here and there. Isaac, Emmett, and Dante were the most effective, using their firepower to take out the missiles before they hit anything. Knack was able to help by throwing some of the already destroyed rubble at the Iron Maiden. But little to no damage was being done, and the Maiden just kept on the onslaught. Things were looking grim until they saw a quick flash of movement, followed by the Iron Maiden suddenly being split in two. Everyone turned to see Raiden sheathing his sword while the two halves crashed in some nearby buildings. "I'm done holding back to these 'rules'. If he doesn't want us to attack the surroundings, then that's what I'll hit the most."_

 _Isaac and Nariko were about to give Raiden a piece of their minds, when Knack suddenly called everyone's attention to Kutaro, who was pointing toward one of the building. When they looked in that direction, they saw a most unusual sight. There was damage fading in and out of the sides, all covered with a very familiar glow. "Kutaro spotted it when we were dodging the missiles. It almost looks like it's damaged and not damaged at the same time. As if there are two building in the same place." Before any more theories could be made, the glow they begun to hate showed up yet again to pick them up._

 _"Man, the players are getting way too suspicious. They might not even play the game any further, and that is something I will not allow to happen. As for the building, it appears as the city was both in its world and overlapping at the same time, the residual damage energy must have leaked through too. Hopefully that will stabilize, wouldn't want all my hard work to go to nothing!" The Gamer gave a soft smile before getting serious again. "Since two teams have started questioning me already, I wonder if the others have too. Though it would be a miracle if Team 1 would actually think instead of destroying everything in their path..."_


	20. Chapter 20

Hekseville

"WHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!"

Nearly everyone was saying that as they were flailing about in the air, trying to hit their targets. The only ones who were the most effective were Nefarious, Zeus, and Sephiroth, as their abilities of flight allowed them to adapt the most and take out the most travelers. Kratos and Evil Cole were just behind them, using their wings and static thrusters to ready themselves for their shots. Everyone else had as much luck as rag dolls.

"This is most humiliating."

"Shut up Calypso! I actually found a bright side to this! This is perfect for eating ice cream, for it'll never hit the ground!"

"You still think about that frozen milk even though we have a much more important goal at hand?!"

"Frozen mi-! More impor-! That's it! I'm gonna- hey who are you? Never mind, get lost!"

A bystander from the city was caught up in the gravity wave, crashing into Sweet Tooth, who knocked him away with his blade, leaving a nasty cut to the side. "Hey Ice Cream Man! You didn't completely kill him! I'll fix that!" Before Errol could stop him, Scissorman finished off the bystander Sweet Tooth hit. "You fools! Don't you know that we'll never win if you keep-gah!" Calypso's shouting was cut off by a flower pot to the head, making him spin in place. Heihachi noticed more debris flying towards them and went to work smashing them all. He missed one that ended up hitting Radec in the face. While Scissorman and Sweet Tooth were laughing, he finally lost his temper and activated his jetpack, flying around and hitting the last for the targets, almost hitting his team at the same time.

When they finally landed on something solid, sparks were flying like nobody's business. "How could you include us in the crossfire! We are supposed to be on the same side!" Radec just brushed it off. "I am only on my side in this pathetic game, and you are only tools to me. If you die, it would just define how worthless you were." Before another fight broke out, Calypso cleared his throat. "Well, yes, but before we try to kill each other again, does anyone else notice that we're standing on the side of a building?" Everyone paused to look at the wall they were standing on, before the gravity returned to normal, making everyone fall right into the waiting glow to their next destination.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That was the best one yet! All their actions was almost worth it to see them flail around hopelessly like that!" The Gamer was almost on the floor in tears. "But sadly, we won't see any of that with the more competent Team 2, as they go to..." He paused looking at his screen. "Won't say it, joke's too easy, but one of them might."


	21. Chapter 21

Uranus

"Hey! We're in my world! I'll be able to lead us to easy victory here!" Everyone was a little concerned at Blasto's words, as he hasn't been able to really prove himself in their past battles. Dart was the first to speak up his skepticism. "Well, not to sound mean, but you do know the threat is from another world, right? It'll be someone we've never met before." Blasto didn't lose a beat. "It doesn't matter! We have the home field advantage! I know Uranus like the back of my hand!" Dart just gave him a "what?" look.

"You know what?"

"Uranus!"

"Like the back of your hand."

"Yes."

"When did you start touching me?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kill you-"

Lara quickly stopped Dart from pulling out his sword. "Uranus. U-R-A-N-U-S. A planet named after the Greek God of the Sky. He was not talking about your rear end." Dart finally calmed down after that explanation. "Ooooooh, that's what you were talking about! No, I was talking about this world, and I'll show you all how it's done-WHAAAAAAA!" A giant weaver popped out of nowhere and started terrorizing the Space Babes nearby, followed by common weaver soldiers running about. "OK, you guys take care of them, I'll take care of the Space Babes!" Everyone just accepted that Blasto was an idiot and started attacking the real threat.

At first it was easy. Crash and Spyro just charged head-on and flattened all in their path. Spike, Parappa, Dart, Cloud, and Gex handled melee attacks as Lara and Nikki attacked from long range. They were falling like bowling pins, yet were not staying down. When nearly half of them were knocked down, they quickly got back up and struck from behind. They found themselves surrounded but held their ground. Lara was trying to find a weakness when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Abe next to her. "What is it? Do you spot something?"Abe pointed at the weavers. "I sensed spirits that felt like they didn't belong, like they were trapped. But the feelings were stronger when they were knocked down." Lara quickly turned to Gex. "Gex! Snag one with your tongue and throw it over here!" Gex did as she requested, though he did complain about the taste. When the weaver landed by Lara, she found what she was looking for.

"Everyone! Listen! Knocking these things down will reveal their energy source! We have to disconnect it to stop them!" When she showed them by shooting the spirit free of the weaver, the team started feeling a second wind. Abe started running about serving as distraction as Gex, Crash, and Spyro ran over and smashed every weaver they came across. All spirits that were loosened were instantly freed by Lara, Spike, Parappa, and Nikki. The drones were easily disposed of, but their leader was another matter. He was flying out of reach and his swooping was making everyone too busy dodging to counterattack. "Dart! Any chance you can fly?" Dart nodded to Lara as he summoned his armor, flying up to greet and beat his opponent. He quickly landed some well-placed flame shots, causing the weaver to crash, revealing all the spirits that were powering him. Cloud took his cue and let loose with an omnislash that disconnected all the spirits at once, ending the threat.

"Since this is Blasto's homeworld, could we just leave him behind?" Dart, Nikki and Lara were considering Cloud's suggestion as Spike was pointing to all the Space Babes running towards them. They wanted to thank the heroes, but their stampede was freaking them out. Blasto was with them to, trying to keep the Space Babes to himself. Gex pulled him over as it was the only way get the glow to pick them up to the next stop.

"The beginning, almost as funny as the previous world. Almost." The Gamer was studying some readings as he was preparing the next team. "Team 3 is getting too wise to what's going on. But they'll never figure out my true plan. Hopefully. I have an image to protect."


	22. Chapter 22

Dojo

"This is ridiculous. How is our target supposed to be in this scrawny place?" No one was willing to complain at Joel's words as there was an obvious lack of elbow room. Sackboy and Daxter didn't mind due to their small size, but Quark was cramped and constantly stepping on toes. It didn't help that there were several onion people nearby filling the place with their fumes. Nathan decided to divert their minds by continuing the mystery. "So what exactly is The Gamer's plan? Why is he treating this crisis as a contest?" Sly was the first to respond. "He probably doesn't care about us, we're just pawns. I've been thinking back, when we beat our enemies, they explode or disappear in the same color light that took away Carmelita and takes us from world to world! What if we're not fighting, but sending our targets somewhere?" Fat Princess was getting scared. "Oh, he might be a bigger ruffian than Polygon Man!" Joel finally snapped. "That's just it! This Polygon Man and The Gamer are obviously working together!"

"If that were true, then there would be similarities in the energies that they muster. However, there are extreme differences in the power outputs between the two." Clank pointed out. Joel was readying to kick him when Jak held him back. "Yeah, but there's still the possibility of a connection. If they aren't allies, they could be enemies." Daxter was still confused. "If they're enemies, then why didn't The Gamer say so? And why is this treated as a game if it's really a battle?" His questioning was interrupted by Chop Chop Master Onion making sudden noises. "And what's with you, fume-breath? Can't you see that-" Master Onion didn't respond as he started jumping about and knocking down the walls, revealing the situation outside.

It was hard to miss all the robots flying about terrorizing the city, but everyone's attention was grabbed by the MAWLR firing rockets at the buildings. Cole was quick to act and form a plan. "Anyone who can fly, come with me to attack the big guy! The rest handle the ground units!" Cole charged while the others prepared their weapons. Ratchet and Clank called their ship, Jak turned to Light Jak, Sly and Sackboy got their jetpacks, and Sora activated his pixie dust. Joel took the lead on the ground with the others.

The ground defense was doing well. Nathan and Joel were able to snipe easy while Toro and Quark herded them in one place. Though everyone had to pause for a second to wonder why Fat Princess was running over the drones on a giant chicken. But there wasn't much questioning as they took down the threat easily.

The same couldn't be said for Cole's side. Whatever the MAWLR was made of, it was shrugging off their attacks like it was nothing. The only time they were able to make it stagger was when Cole brought down an ionic storm, but it only worked for a few seconds. "Clank! Can you figure out any weak spots?" Clank was analyzing the MAWLR's structure with the ship's computer. "We can do damage, but only if we can provide a high, concentrated force at the main control point! The only comparison is a giant-"

 **"PUNCH!"**

Everyone was surprised, some terrified, to see a giant Chop Chop Master Onion appear out of nowhere and take down the MAWLR in a single hit. It solved the problem, though some were a bit skeptical if that counted or not. Others were concerned with other things. "Well, so much for clean underwear." Before anyone could walk away from Quark, the glow returned to take them away to the next world.

"Now two teams are questioning me! At this rate, even Team 1 will start putting 2 and 2 to 4.5 instead of 5!" The Gamer took a brief moment to chuckle at his little joke. "Anyway, they're becoming suspicious of everything. If this keeps up, they might stop playing, or worse, make me tell the truth! And I want to keep that a secret! I have a reputation to maintain...I actually wonder if they will figure it out. Let's start with the first team to start questioning my game..."


	23. Chapter 23

Paris

At this point, Team 4 was being more uncooperative than Team 1. Raiden's actions in the previous world angered everyone over how the game should be played. One side wanted to keep to the rules, the other side was sick of them and were all too willing to cause destruction. Nariko and Raiden had their blades pointed at each other's throat. Isaac and Dante did the same with their guns. Kat and Emmett were priming up their attacks, while everyone else didn't know what to do. Tensions were about to reach to the breaking point until Knack put his arm between the two sides. "Enough! I'm usually execution, but I know when to stop. This is not going to solve anything! Can we at least agree that the otherworldly things are a threat that we should stop because stopping threats is what we do?" Thankfully, everyone was able to see common ground at that, and lowered their weapons a little. "Fine, I'll hold back if I can, but as soon as we see the Gamer again, I'm attacking no matter what."

"On that we can agreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa!" Dante found himself being pulled up by a tractor beam. Kutaro was able to snag him with his hook, but got pulled up as well. Knack ended up having to hold them both. Raiden looked up and saw that they were being pulled into a huge mouth that was connected to a conveniently thin neck. As well as a convenient way to reach it. Combining his speed with the tractor beam, Raiden rushed up to the Negativitron's head and caused a huge cut on the neck. The sudden damage caused the tractor beam to turn off, releasing Dante and Kutaro and allowing Knack to pull off the head, but it damaged the roof they were on. "Sorry." Nariko stepped forward. "No need to apologize, that is nothing compared to what we have already done. We have only one goal now, to finish this so we can get the answers we seek from the Gamer himself." A unison of understanding began to connect the team as the glow came for them.

"Well that would be a good plan, except I heard everything you said! Ha ha!" The Gamer started to check his screens. "All right, just one more round to go for the teams! And these readings are fantastic! Just need to finish these last few worlds, which is not only good for the game, but good for my sanity! For Team 1 can stop ruining everything with their destructive tendencies." He went to go check on their progress, with an extremely low bar.


	24. Chapter 24

Boston

 **"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The sudden appearance of the t-rex was a surprise to everyone, especially since it appeared just as they arrived. Compared to previous worlds, taking care of it was a simple task, the only tricky part was taking care of the velociraptors, as they were quick to dodge. It didn't help that strange zombies that were making a clicking noise were constantly charging at them, leading to them being struck down. But what was the most surprising was that Sephiroth and Errol, the ones who were trying to enforce the rules, were also attacking the zombies.

When questioned why, Sephiroth merely said "It doesn't matter now. We've destroyed too much to go back. We can only finish this and return to the Gamer. Because I, for one, have had enough of this farce. I will go to him, and force my wish out of him, or he dies by my hand."

"He will die by mine, as I will rid the world of all gods."

"You could not get rid of me, Kratos, and you cannot beat him, as it is I who will destroy him."

"Does it really matter who kills him as long as he is dead?"

"I was planning on killing him anyway and taking his power."

"I want to know how he will scream when I cut him."

"I would only kill him if he didn't avenge my ice cream cone."

"Ice cream? Really? That power he has has the potential to bring forth the new age of robots!"

"Or the means to get rid of my family once and for all!"

"It looks like we are in unison for the Gamer's destruction, at least. Do you agree, Calypso?"

"Yes Errol, though, to tell you the truth, I never trusted him at all. All of this sounded like it was too good to be true. I think there is more to the wish, and I want to know what."

Their debate/argument/agreement continued as the glow came to get them.

"Other than them finally starting to get suspicious and planning to take my life, WAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY'RE FINALLY DONE! NO MORE STUPID DESTRUCTION!" The Gamer started popping confetti and pulling down streamers. "Only one team left to figure out if I'm up to something! Let's tune in for Team 2's final round!"


	25. Chapter 25

RuptureFarms

"You serious Abe? I can't believe such a place exists!" Abe was done explaining where they were, after being calmed down from a panic attack when he recognized his surroundings. "Places like this should not be active. And yet our task is to defend this place instead of help those who need it?!" Spyro raised his eyebrow at Lara. "I don't see why we can't do both. You know, multitask. Abe probably knows a way out of here, right?" Abe took a moment to think. "Yes, there is! But it can't be used during a battle. We'll have to keep the battle away from the Mudokon." A sudden shadow covered the room. "Easier said than done, the battle's right here!" Cloud and Dart pulled out their swords as strange creatures of shadow came out and attacked the group. "Lara! Crash! You go with Abe and save his people! We'll handle this!" As the rescue team left, the others prepared for battle.

Cloud led the charge with an omnislash that immediately scattered the Heartless, making it easier for the others to pick a target. It wasn't an easy battle. For every Heartless they took down three more showed up. Cloud and Spyro were making ground with their melee attacks, but it was all they could do to hold them back. Then Spyro noticed something strange. The Heartless were not as numerous or active around Nikki, who was using a vast array of bright and dazzling spells to fight. Spyro turned his head to see that Spike was also able to scare them off whenever he used a weapon that glowed. Forming a theory in his head, he blasted a huge fireball right in front of the Heartless, seeing them scatter from the flames.

"That's it!" He cried. "Light! These things are scared of light!" The team exchanged glances before grins started to form. "Is that so?" Dart activated his Dragoon armor and called upon the Red-Eyed Dragon, creating a massive blaze that illuminated the entire area. Spike followed up by activating the satellite laser, bringing a bright beam on the Heartless. Blasto ended it with a massive space gun, the blast creating a big flash of light that defeated the rest of the Heartless.

Or so they thought. Gex was the first to notice. "Hey! A whole bunch of them just went in the direction Abe and the others took! And they look a lot tougher!" The others started to get worried. "What are they after?" The answer came from the sudden appearance of a man with silver hair and yellow eyes, leading an array of creatures that seemed and felt like the Heartless's opposite. "The Heartless are after their hearts, of course! The more noble the heart, the more it attracts them! Of course, I won't let it happen. The nobility of their hearts and the innocence of the workers' will be valuable to my research!" The group got tense at that statement. "I don't know what you mean, but it can't be good for our friends. We're taking you down!" Xehanort just laughed. "You can't beat me, Nobodies, attack!" The only way to get to the others was to fight through. They just hoped that the others were ok.

"This way, hurray!" Abe was leading the group as he and his friends managed to round up all of the Mudokon in the building. Lara was a bit skeptical when she saw that the escape route was a group of birds. "It really is! I can focus my energy into them and it'll create a portal to safety! But we must be careful, if startled the birds will fly away, and we'll need to find another way out." The birds almost got scared off at that moment when Crash gave out a yelp at something behind them. Lara saw that the Heartless were heading towards them, but still have a ways to go. "Abe! Get the portal ready for your people! We'll take care of this! Let's go Crash!" Crash was already spinning, charging into the incoming army like a psychotic spinning top. He built up so much speed that he sent the Heartless flying, allowing Lara to snipe them from the air. Meanwhile, Abe was having success in holding the portal open, allowing his people to be free. When the last one entered, he shut the portal off and went to join the fight. But the fight took an odd turn as another group of creatures came and seemed to be aiding Lara and Crash in the fight against the Heartless, who were dealt with shortly after the reinforcements. Then it took a bad turn as the same creatures then attacked Lara and the others, cornering them. Exhausted enough from battling the Heartless, it was only a matter of time before they would tire.

Luckily, Cloud and the others showed up in time to turn the tide. Thanks to their help, the Nobodies were quickly dealt with and it seemed like victory was theirs. Until a yell took their attention. "ABE!" Xehanort was up in the air, holding Abe in front of him, with no clear shot in sight. "I may not be able to get all the hearts I planned for, but at least I get one of the noblest hearts of the group." Everyone was stunned, no one knew what to do. "Don't worry!" Abe cried. "I have idea! Just get ready to catch me!" Xehanort could not help but be amused. "And how do you plan to es-" His question was cut off by Abe swinging into position, and then farting in his face. Taken off guard by the action and the smell, Xehanort let go of Abe, making him fall onto Spyro's back as he flew by. At Abe's command, Spyro doubled back as Abe prepared the final blow. He called upon the mystic flames and sent them towards Xehanort, where the flames mixed with the fart fumes to create a massive explosion that took out Xehanort for good. When they landed, Cloud finally lost it.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?! Because on some of the other worlds, they had intense problems and threats too, but we couldn't do anything because it was 'against the rules'? There's something not right with this game, and I want to know what. Next time I see the Gamer, I'm going to make him talk or else." The others slowly began to realize he was right. They all agreed that it was time for answers as the glow appeared to take them away.

"It took them that long to notice anything wrong or weird. I don't know if that's a good thing for their focus or a bad thing for their observational skills. Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that now all four teams are suspicious. If I don't get it under control, the game might as well be over, and we're only two worlds away from the grand finale! Time for Team 3 to finish up!" The Gamer turned to his screens, eagerly awaiting the buildup to the climax.


	26. Chapter 26

N. Sanity Beach

"Why are you just longing about? Our enemy could come any second, we have the fate of the world and our friends at state, and to top it all off, we're being played for fools!" Joel's words were not ignored, but some of the team still wanted to take the opportunity to relax. Daxter and Toro were resting on the sand, Quark was working on his tan, Fat Princess and Sackboy were running by the ocean's edge, Nathan was looking for trinkets, and Sora was feeling nostalgic for his home. Clank turned to Ratchet. "Maybe we can use this opportunity to figure out a plan. The Gamer is not going to be willing to answer our questions, it seems." The peace was broken by the appearance of rhino-like looking things charging at them. The team ended up talking while fighting.

"Clank, is there a way to disrupt the energy he produces?"

"Possibly, if we can find where the power is emanating from."

"Great thinking, little buddy! Then we will be able to seal it!"

"If there's a lock, I can seal it with my Keyblade."

"Wait, that's an actual key?! I thought it was just a weird - Watch it Jak!"

"Thanks Dax. Anyways, I don't think it'll be that easy, or that literal in terms of sealing."

"Hey, if things get rough, we can always just attack him."

"Nya? What if he just sends us away to another world as soon as we do?"

"Yes! He could send us to a world with no cake!"

"They have a point, if we can't stop him from teleporting anybody, he'll always have the upper hand."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just roll over and beg?"

A figure showed up from behind the attacking Rhynocs wielding a wand and saying something about "defying the great Ripto", but no one was paying attention as Sackboy turned him into a bubble and popped him away. Sly just stepped forward with a serious look on his face. "I don't care what it takes. I am going to save Carmelita, or die trying. The others were able to share his resolve as the glow came to retrieve them.

"Great, not only are they questioning me, they're also strategizing against me. This game is not looking good for me. Luckily, there is only one more world before the final round. Hopefully that will go over well. But then again, Team 4 was the first to suspect me, so that might be the most intense round in the game." The Gamer was finally starting to show some fear as dared to see what the final team was doing.


	27. Chapter 27

San Francisco

There were no words, no exchange. There was nothing more that could be said. All of Team 4 knew that something was up, and they wanted to know what. They were going to finish this ASAP, and get to the information they seek. Unfortunately, they were currently trying to get away from an intense alien invasion force.

The Chimera were relentless in the hunt. Team 4 had to hoof it to avoid getting blasted. It was really bugging them that they were not seeing their target yet. They felt like the Gamer did this on purpose to annoy them. Isaac , Dan, Emmett, and Pyramid Head were at the lead when they heard a unison of cries behind them. They turned to see the others getting caught up with the surrounding ground by a strange tractor beam, tipping them off that it belonged to their target. Isaac was quick to yell. "Go ahead! We'll meet you shortly! And don't hesitate to attack even if we're not there!" A quick nod from Nariko reassured him that he was heard as he came up with a plan to get to them. "So Isaac, any ideas how to get there?" Isaac looked around when he saw something that might be useful. "We'll go in that." Dan's jaw would have dropped if he had one. "(Go up there in one of their ships?! Are you crazy? We'll just end up smashing it!)" Emmett and Pyramid Head just started walking forward, knowing they can't do any worse. Dan just held his head as he walked along.

"This is fun, Mr. B!" Big Daddy was more focused on keeping his balance as he rose with the others. After a while of ascent, they finally came to a stop. While some were wondering how they could breathe while in space, others were focused on a more peculiar sight.

"Is it just me, or have we seen that before?"

"You're right Knack, it's the same design as that robot's head."

"Someone's got an ego problem."

"He obviously lets his pride get the better of him. I will have no regrets bringing this down."

"But how do we do that?"

Before a plan could be made, a strange device came flying at them and started blasting energy spheres at them. Kutaro and Raiden got caught and were stunned for a few seconds. "It's some kind of sonic attack! Stay away!" Dante went on the offensive with his guns, but he was barely able to dent the Hypersonic Brainwave Scambler. "Why won't this thing go down - what are you doing Woodboy?" Kutaro ran to catch up and threw his pirate hook to latch on, going along with the ride. As soon as he was in range, he tossed some ninja bombs to disable it a little, leaving it dazed to finish it with a slam from the wrestler head. "Huh, guess that's one way to finish it."

They took a rest, waiting for the others and figuring out how to get over to Nefarious's space station, when the appearance of a Chimera ship brought them all to attention. They prepared for battle, expecting a fight, but Isaac was able to show that he was inside piloting. Using Kat's powers and Knack's size, they got everyone inside and went to destroy the space station. They knew better than to ask how they got this ship, knowing that they broke the rules once again. "So, masked one, what was your plan to destroy what lies before us." Isaac hesitated a little. "Actually, I don't have a good one. I couldn't figure out the weapons system on this, so my plan was just to set this on a collision course. We jump off on the ring surrounding it and hope for the best." Everyone looked at him like he finally lost it, but they knew they wanted it over with and prepared an evacuation plan.

Isaac was finishing up showing Raiden how to work the controls. As Raiden was the fastest, he would stay to make sure the ship hit its mark, and then quickly run before the moment of impact. When he was done, Isaac joined the others at the exit. Kat was going to float everyone down, then Isaac and Knack would land and catch everyone to ensure a safe landing. When the ring came close, they jumped. Kat had to draw forth every ounce of her strength in order to float down gently. The burden was lessened by Knack and Isaac dropping, but she still had a heavy load to deal with. Isaac and Knack quickly acted to catch everyone and bring them down. They were finishing up with Sir Dan and Kutaro when Kat gave out and fainted. "She's over the edge! Quick, Kutaro, give me your line!" While still being held by Knack, Kutaro threw his pirate hook. Isaac grabbed it and jumped over to Kat. He managed to grab her at the last second with his kinesis. "OK, I got her! Pull me up!" Knack pulled them both up, just in time for Isaac to come face to face with Raiden. "Wait, what are you doing here? What about the ship?" A huge explosion went off at where the main station was. "That answer your question?" They were luckily far away enough for none of the debris to hit them. "Anyway, it feels like it's time. We will see the Gamer, and force answers out of him no matter what it takes." The team nodded in unison as the glow came to take them back.

"Great, now all four teams are going for my head and secrets. It's just like they all forgot about the prize." The Gamer proceeded to prepare the battlefield for their return. "Looks like I'll have to remind them. Can't have the game be ruined, after all. But I do wonder, what will be stronger: their desire for answers, or their own personal desires?"


	28. Chapter 28

The Gamer's Lair

Pitch black darkness. That was what greeted everyone's eyes when they arrived. That and a cramped feeling. Some assumed that the Gamer restrained them again. The same Gamer that appeared before them when a spotlight was turned on. "Wow, I can feel all your hatred aimed at me! It's very discouraging. Anyway, it's time to announce the results!" That got nothing but screams of outrage and demands of an explanation. "If you want an answer, make it your wish! Now, for fourth place, we have Team 1!" Spotlights turned on to a series of booths showing Team 1 inside, properly restrained as not to cause trouble. "For third place, Team 4!" More spotlights were turned on to show more booths used to hold the players. "For a close second, Team 2!" More spotlights, more booths. "And for first place, and the right to fight for their prize, Team 3!" All the lights turned on, revealing Team 3 loose in the middle of an arena. "Now, as per the rules, you are now to participate in a free-for-all battle royale to win any wish you want!" They just stared at him dumbfounded. "You honestly think we're going to fight for you, Gameboy?! If you want to see Orange Lightning in action, you're going to see it all over your - what are you doing Sly?" Sly was getting on the offensive. "I'm sorry, but I have to save Carmelita. And the wish seems like the only way to do it." Joel was readying his weapons. "I want answers, and the wish is the only way to get them too. Since you're the only one to wants to fight, I'll take you out first, rat."

"That this is more like it! Remember, anything goes, good luck!" It wasn't much of a battle. Joel and Sly were the only ones fighting seriously while the others were getting out of the way and trying to think of a way to calm them down. The Gamer was seriously bored. He was considering pressing a button he was eyeing when a loud bang took everyone's attention. Everyone was shocked to see Sweet Tooth out of his confinement. "Don't look so surprised, the door wasn't even that strong. Anyway, I thought of something, Gamer. You said 'anything goes', right? Then that means that party crashers are also OK!" Everyone looked at the Gamer, who had a surprised look on his face. But that surprise turned into a mischievous grin. "What a wonderful way to turn the rules against me!" Shock and fear went all around the arena, as all the booths were immediately busted open by everyone ready to fight. "Now this is truly a battle royale!" That was the only thing that was heard clearly as the room filled with the cries of battle.


	29. Chapter 29

Chaos. That was the only way to describe the scene. All the players were out at once to try and win the battle. For the good of the game, for the good of the world, or for the good of themselves, who could say. It was also tough to say who was targeting who. Some were attacking everyone in sight, while some picked a specific target. Such as Radec, who was aiming his sniper rifle. "Time to finish what I started." Sir Dan was too busy figuring out who was friend or foe to notice. Abe saw though, and quickly rushed to help. "Sir knight! Look o -" His warning went incomplete for as he ran, he went in front of the path of the bullet, resulting in an instant-kill headshot. Abe's body fell forward, knocking Sir Dan over and knocking his head off. When Dan's head stopped rolling, he saw Abe's body on his own, and realized in horror what happened. The horror only increased when he saw a boot above his head. "Hello." said Radec. The boot came down. "And Goodbye." Radec paused to examine the bone fragments surrounding his feet. "Finally, I have gotten rid of that fool that escaped me. Now, which shall be my next - URK!" A twin pair of blades stuck out through his chest. As he fell to the floor, Scissorman stood behind him gloating. "And they say I'm too slow. Hee hee heeeeee!"

Cole and Evil Cole were going toe-to-toe. Things looked even with a quick glance, but a closer look showed that it was obvious that Evil Cole was gaining ground. The ruthlessness in his attacks were taking their toll on his opponent, along with his Ionic Drain slowly taking away his power. "I can't believe I can be this weak! You don't deserve to be anything like me! But your ice powers are interesting though. Maybe I'll take them when I kill you - uhhhh!" He was hit by a small rocket, making him stagger a bit away from Cole. He looked up to see Ratchet, Nathan, and Lara all pointing their guns at him. Dart was at the side getting Cole to safety, but Evil Cole didn't have a chance to express his rage, as his new foes let loose and gunned him down. They didn't stop until they were sure that he wasn't moving. Yet they couldn't feel any pride in their win, as they knew it was pointless. Lara turned around. "Ratchet, Nathan, let's go. We shall mourn and regret later, after we have stopped this madness." They left Evil Cole's body and went to where Dart went, where others were waiting. Dart, along with Spike, Parappa, Crash, and Sora, were looking over Cole, who was doing well once his healing factor kicked in. "Thanks for the save. I owe you." Cole looked around. "This is a pretty good group we have, but is there any more we can get to help us?"

If it was possible, not at the moment. There were battles happening all over the place. Some of which were intense grudge matches. Kratos charged after Sweet Tooth with the intent to kill, but he was intercepted by Dante, who occupied his attention with his attack. In another part of the arena, Big Daddy was caught in a fight with Pyramid Head, whose sword was on par with his drill. Knack was watching, wondering what to do when he saw Little Sister cheering Big Daddy on. He grew concerned with how close she was, and went to put himself between her and the fight to protect her. Big Daddy saw this and got the wrong idea, charging at Knack. "No wait, I'm not trying to - LOOK OUT!" Knack's warning came too late, as Pyramid Head took advantage of that moment of distraction to strike a fatal blow from behind. Knack could only stare in horror as Little Sister rushed to Big Daddy's body. "Mr. Bubbles, get up! Please get up!" She was so absorbed in her protector's condition that she didn't see the blade coming for her.


	30. Chapter 30

Before the blow could be struck, Pyramid Head's sword was caught by a massive hand. As Knack held on the blade, a strange, new thought was filling his head. Under the teachings of the Doctor, Knack was always learning new things. Sometimes he learns things even when he is on his own. As he saw Little Sister crying over a death that he caused, and seeing the same killer continue his bloodbath on a child, he learned a new thing as he tore off Pyramid Head's arm - **RAGE.**

Knack turned the arm around and impaled Pyramid Head with his own sword. As his former teammate turned enemy bled, he saw that he was surrounded by killers who would destroy anyone to get what they want. This thought increased his rage to the point of no return, and we went on a rampage, determined to take down the monsters surrounding him, no matter what.

"This is not ok." The Gamer was watching the battle with a dissatisfied look on his face. "They are falling too easily. It's no fun at all. Looks like I'll have to use that after all. Oh, who am I kidding, I was going to use it anyway!" He turned back to the button he was eyeing earlier and pushed it, unleashing what would make the game that much harder. Everyone was filled with fear, annoyance, and anger, when they saw every single hazard they fought appear right before them, and braced for the inevitable stampede. Though, only noticed by a few, they all had a strange aura surrounding them. "Now things are going to be fun. How will the players deal with this...?"

"Carmelita!" Sly was trying to get her attention, but was having too much trouble dodging her shots. What was still troubling was that she didn't seem to acknowledge that Sly was there. Using his agility, he was able to get close and restrain her arms, but got nothing but scared that her eyes were glowing and mindless, as if there was nothing there. His shock only grew as a long sword suddenly went through the both of them. At that instant, Carmelita started to disappear, as if she was dissolving. Before she disappeared completely, some awareness returned to her eyes. "S...Sly...?" When she vanished, Sly looked up to see Sephiroth, smiling over his kill. "You...monster..." was all he could say as he fell off the sword onto the ground.

Sephiroth had to enjoy his victory later, for he found himself under attack by Cloud, Nariko, and Raiden. Though he was outnumbered, it was a situation he was used to. He parried their attacks easily, preferring to carry it out and find an opening in their attack. "It's useless, many swordsmen better than you have faced me before, and they weren't able to beat me. What chance do you think - huh?" His blade was unexpectedly stopped by a huge pair of scissors. He turn to see Kutaro out of nowhere, who then put all his might into snipping Sephiroth's sword in two. Sephitoth was in such shock over what just happened he forgot that he was in a battle. A fact he was reminded of when he got struck down.

"Thank you Kutaro. The battle could not be won without your help." Kutaro gave a nod before a sudden noise caught his attention. He saw an enraged Knack caught in a battle with the various hazards, creating a path of destruction as he took them all on. Without a second thought Kutaro rushed toward his friend, to both help him in the battle and to calm him down before he destroyed everything. "Kid, wait!" Raiden was left unheard as Kutaro left. "So what do we do now?" Nariko looked around. "We wait until we can defeat another foe, and another, until there is nothing between us and the Gamer."

Spyro was flying about, dodging attacks and taking out whatever hazards he came across. He took out the Rhynocs very easily, seeing as they were somehow dumber than before. But he came to an abrupt halt when he saw his fellow Skylanders on the ground, disappearing before his eyes. When he came down, all that was left were two bodies. One he recognized as Blasto, the other as the princess that was with Team 3. Trying to keep calm, he looked over their wounds, noticing that they were similar to the wounds of his fallen comrades. "These look like what happen to the sheep that I hit with my electric breath. Were they struck by lightning?" He was answered by a cry of pain. His head turned to the source, which was a wounded Toro, and standing above him, Zeus, lightning sparking in his hands.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey you." Zeus turned to see the small dragon looking at him. "You dare to speak to me in such a tone, creature?" Spyro started circling him. "Yeah. I want to know something. Are you the one responsible for this?" He gestured towards Blasto's and Fat Princess's bodies. "It was their own fault. They interfered in my battle and paid the price with their lives. This is why mortals should never interfere in the business of the - OOF!" Zeus was taken off-balance by a sudden headbutt from Spyro, who followed up with a relentless assault of charges and fireballs. It wasn't doing much damage, though. Zeus was just getting incredibly annoyed. It would take stronger power to take him down, and Spyro was putting all he had into not getting caught or hit. Fatigue was starting to get to him, and it was only a matter of minutes until Zeus got a proper hit on Spyro. Luckily, Spyro used his wing shield, but still took enough force to stun him for a few seconds. As Zeus approached his foe, a soft meowing reminded him of his other opponent. "I shall deal with you after I finish off this thing." Zeus stood above Spyro, raised his arm to deliver the final blow...

...Only to be hit by large pieces of coal, somehow big and hot enough to burn him. He leaped from the flames, to see Sackboy as the one throwing the coal. Enraged that such a "puny" thing was hurting him, he prepared his counterattack, failing to see the incoming rocks courtesy of Kat. The two-pronged attack was starting to be too much for Zeus, and it did nothing to quell his rage. "This is inconceivable! Mortals cannot defy - " His sentence was left unfinished as a huge amount of coal and rocks piled on him, silencing him for the rest of the battle. Spyro, recovered from his daze, was grateful. "Thanks guys, but we've got injured here. We've got to get him away from the fight and regroup!" As they ran, little did they know that the worst was yet to come.

Kutaro still had a ways to go to get to Knack. He was getting constantly attacked by the hazards and had to defeat them to go on. He was reliving his adventures by fighting the Weavers when he heard a loud yell. It belonged to Knack, who had just finished of the Scissorman, after being disgusted by how much glee he was having at all the carnage. The act was witnessed by Emmett, who came to his own conclusion. "He has obviously lost control. The only thing to do now is to take him down." Preparing his guns, Emmett went in for the kill.

Kratos and Dante were weaving a path of destruction with their battle. Dante's speed and Kratos's relentlessness was bringing their fight all over the arena, cutting down whoever was in their path. Calypso and Gex already fell to their indirect onslaught, and it was when they inadvertently cut down Quark when a certain someone felt like enough was enough. "OK, out of the way, Punk Boy!" Dante had to quickly roll to avoid getting blasted by a shotgun. "This fight is supposed to be between me and Cupcake. You got a problem with that, I'll just kill you." Dante gave off a smug smirk. "Fine by me. There are plenty of other guys to take down." As Dante ran, Sweet Tooth turned. "Finally, I can now make you pay for that ice cream cone." Kratos just snarled as they charged.

"What do we do?" Kat was worried about what might happen, and Spyro and Sackboy were trying to comfort her. "It's ok, we'll think of something. No way are we letting the bad guys win." Kat gave a soft smile as she turned to check on Toro, who was taking a catnap to replenish his energy. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a fast approaching figure, one she knew wasn't friendly. "Incom - " Her warning came incomplete as a big sword came flying at them. As a reflex she floated out of the way, but she wasn't the target. The sword flew by and sliced Sackboy in two. Kat barely had enough time to look in horror as two gunshots took her attention. She turned to the horrible sight of Spyro and Toro killed by headshots, with their killer marching straight towards her. Out of fear and sorrow of what just happened, she fled with all her might. Dante picked up his sword, promising to get her next time. "Without that big guy taking up my time, all these guys fall like flies. Taking them down along with the Gamer will be all too easy. And then whatever he's got will be mine. Let's go beat some demons."


	32. Chapter 32

With one last shot, Joel was able to take down Nikki. Her spells were annoying, but it was nothing compared to the dangers of his world. While making sure he finished the job, he failed to notice the incoming Patapon. He was alerted to them when they exploded. He turned to see Isaac aiming his gun at where the Patapon once stood. "You come to finish me next?" Isaac pointed behind him. "I think it would be better if we took care of that first." Joel turned to where Isaac was pointing, and saw Knack tearing down turrets faster than Emmett can put them up. "Good point, let's get him."

Jak was having trouble. Despite his weaponry, he was having a hard time taking down Heihachi. Heihachi was able to knock the gun away from him before he could get a proper shot. If it wasn't for Daxter distracting him, they would have been beaten a while ago. "You call that fighting? I could beat with both hands and my tail tied behind my back! You have no cha-" **BOOM!** A sudden rocket blasted Heihachi in the side and shot him away. Daxter turned to see Ratchet and Clank approaching. "What was that for? I was about to win!" Everyone just rolled their eyes as Heihachi struggled to get up. "You dare to use such a dirty trick against the King of Iron - " A quick shot from Jak's Peacemaker quickly silenced him. "Ha! See that, Tin Can? That is how you do it!"

"Do we really have to continue calling me that?"

"OK, I'll stop if you can be as heroic as Orange - "

Daxter's sudden silence came as a surprise. A second later Jak and Ratchet saw something fall by their heads. They grabbed them and saw in horror that it was the heads of their partners. They turned to find out who did this only to see Dante doing a return swipe as the last thing they ever saw.

"Man, these things were to be taken seriously? What a joke." Dante then saw three blades pointed at him. "Perhaps we can be of more amusement." Cloud, Nariko, and Raiden surrounded him. "Don't you think it's a little unfair in terms of numbers? Don't worry, I can fix that." In a flash, Dante activated his Devil Trigger, taking everyone off guard. Raiden, who was the least used to magic, was the most surprised. "Wha - ?" was all he had time to say before Dante sliced off his limbs and stuck his blade straight through his chest. As Cloud and Nariko tried to comprehend this new speed and power and tried to defend themselves, Dante gave off a smirk. "Now it seems a little more fair, doesn't it?"


	33. Chapter 33

Sweet Tooth managed to get some ground. Kratos was somehow tougher than when he first met him. But luckily, he still had some tricks up his sleeve. He produced a rocket and pressed the launch button. "At this range I can't miss!" But Kratos had far too much experience in dodging attacks and projectiles of much larger magnitude. Dodging Sweet Tooth's rocket was a piece of cake. "Drat! Well, hopefully it will hit one of the other pests. Wasting a rocket is almost as bad as wasting an ice cream cone."

Isaac, Joel, and Emmett, were not having any luck. Knack was too strong, and he could replenish parts as soon as they blasted them off. They were close to retreating when Kutaro finally arrived, and started trying to calm Knack down. There seemed to be some progress, but Emmett and Joel kept their aim just in case. Thankfully, Kutaro was successful. Knack was about to stop rampaging and start helping his friends again when he saw the runaway rocket. "Kutaro! Look out!" Knack brought his arm around to try and shield Kutaro, resulting in the rocket hitting him in his core, destroying it, and him, in the process. And the blast was so great, that Kutaro was also caught in the explosion as well, and perished. Isaac was shocked and outraged. "Where did that rocket come from?!" Joel pointed to where Sweet Tooth was. "That does it, there too many monsters who have lost control. I'm taking them all out. You can either help, or get out of my way." Joel also took his leave to partake in another part of the battle, leaving Isaac to wonder what to do.

Cole and the others were having their hands full with the hazards. They took it upon themselves to stop them before they hurt anyone else. Unfortunately, despite their progress, they took casualties themselves. Nathan fell while taking down the dinosaurs and Dart gave the last of his strength to take out a joint attack from the Weavers and the Heartless. They were right now pinned down by the Hydra. Only one head was left. Lara was having good luck getting her shots in, managing to do enough damage to make it disappear like the others. But the Hydra head still had enough strength to do one last attack. Before Lara could realize it, it was too late to dodge. She was about to get chomped down, or so it seemed. "LOOK OUT LARA!" Parappa rushed forward to push Lara out of the way, taking the bite for her. "PARAPPA! NOOOOOO!" Cole and Crash quickly rushed over. "Wait! His entire body went in the mouth! There's a chance that the teeth missed him!" Lara jumped up at that. But when the head disappeared, she went back down to the ground, tearfully viewing Parappa's body, with clear evidence that he was impaled on the Hydra's fang. "He sacrificed himself to save me. He was my teammate to the very end." Sora and Spike were watching in mourning for their friends when a sudden Dark Eco blast took out Sora from behind. Spike turned around to only get stunned by the sudden appearance of - "The Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler!" Dr. Nefarious walked over triumphantly. "I found it amongst the things attacking us and made it mine again. So I can do things like this!" He fired a laser that went clean through Spike, taking him out in one shot. "Come Errol, let us take out these squishies once and for all!" Errol appeared beside him. "Agreed. I have plenty of more Dark Eco where that came -" BOOM! Errol's head exploded, followed by another that took out the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler. Nefarious was forced to flee as Isaac readied another shot. "I saw them coming but I wasn't able to warn you in time. I'm sorry." Cole approached him. "Don't worry. We're not going to let any of the sacrifices made here be in vain. We're going to take down the one responsible, and we're going to take him down hard."

Meanwhile, Emmett finally found what he was looking for. "Time to take you down once and for all, monster." He readied his gun as he aimed for Kat's head.


	34. Chapter 34

Emmett readied his gun. "Time to say goodbye." Kat turned to the voice to see Emmett ready to shoot her. Out of reflex, she sent a gravity wave that repelled Emmett away from her and then quickly ran away. She stopped to catch her breath when she heard another voice behind her. "Well, well, what do we have here? A flying squishy?"

Emmett's flight didn't last very long. Before he could land, he ended up getting caught in the swordfight between Cloud, Nariko, and Dante, meeting his end in the crossfire. Nariko was surprised at the sudden event for a moment, giving Dante the opportunity to do a serious slash at her torso. It wasn't an instant kill, but it left a grievous wound. "Time to finish the job." Before Dante could finish her off, Cloud did an Omnislash, forcing Dante to defend himself from the attack. When the dust cleared, Cloud and Nariko were gone. "Heh, cowards. Like running will help. I'll just kill them later. Now, who's next?"

Cloud ran with Nariko in his arms, trying not to cause her any more harm. He stumbled upon Cole's team, where Cole was able to use his healing powers to stabilize her wounds. "Thank you, but we cannot rest. There are still enemies that will kill us if we are not careful." Cole looked around. "Doesn't help that our numbers are thinning. Any more losses and we'll at the Gamer's mercy no questions asked."

Kratos and Sweet Tooth were surprisingly keeping up with each other. Kratos's brute strength and Sweet Tooth's weapons were countering each other out. Sweet Tooth was actually getting bored with the pace, so he decided to change it up in his favor. He jumped back and brought out his chainsaw. He revved it up and charged forward swinging his chainsaw overhead, with the intent of cutting Kratos in two. The chainsaw came down, only to get blocked by one of Kratos's blades. "Huh - urk!" The other blade went through Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth fell to his knees, bleeding out through the wound. He looked up to Kratos, knowing that the battle was over. "Guess I'll never get payment for that ice...cream...cooooooooonnnnne."

Kratos turned and walked away from Sweet Tooth's body, seeing an interesting sight. He saw Kat in her Gravity Panther form, finishing off Nefarious, and came to the only conclusion that made sense to him. "Another so-called god. She will meet the same fate as the others." When Kat powered down, Kratos activated his God Armor, and took down Kat in one blow. "KAT! NOOOOO!" Kratos turned to see Isaac charge forward to avenge Kat, only to get struck down as well. "You will all die." Cole, Lara, and Cloud appeared, weapons ready and prepared to fight. "You sure about that?"


	35. Chapter 35

Crash watched as the others went to face Kratos, tasked with watching over Nariko as she rested from her wounds. He didn't know what he had to defend her from, as far as he knew, Kratos was the last threat left. While thinking, Crash was alerted to an approaching presence. He turned to see Joel standing there. Crash jumped to attention, but Joel just stood there. Crash was confused, until Joel fell forward, a huge wound on his back. As Crash stood stunned, a grim thought crossed his mind: if Joel was dead, _how was he still standing?_ His answer came as a long blade came out from where Joel was.

"You too can control the lightning. Are there no end to the gods that must be destroyed?!" Cole knew there was no point in trying to explain it to him, especially since he had to concentrate on not getting cut down. A task that was more difficult as Kratos was targeting Cole specifically, and their fight took them away from Lara and Cloud. Kratos had to work fast too. His power was running out, and he will return to his weaker form. Putting all his might into one final bow, he swung at Cole as he went on the offensive with his Amp. The Amp ended up shattered and Cole without a lot a blood. He collapsed, barely alive, as Kratos reverted to his normal form. Before Kratos could start the final blow for Cole, a bullet hit him in the shoulder. He turned around to see Lara catching up to him. Enraged that a mortal would strike him, Kratos shot arrows from the Bow of Apollo, hitting Lara in the leg and arm and setting her on fire. As she fell, Cloud popped up from behind her and went on the offensive, getting close enough so Kratos would be forced to defend himself.

The fight was even more evenly matched than Kratos's fight with Sweet Tooth. Cloud's sword skill was much better than the clown, and Kratos already was tired from using his God Form. All that was needed was one little edge to turn the tide, and that was what Cloud got. Cole and Lara still had enough strength for one last shot. "You know, all that metal makes you an excellent conductor." Cole fired some electric blasts at the chains binding Kratos's blades to his arms, stunning him as Lara shot him twice in the leg. They breathed their final breath as Cloud finally hit Kratos, taking him down and making him the winner. But he wasn't sure if that was it. "Is there anyone - ?" Was all he could say before he was struck from behind, revealing Dante as he stood over the bodies before him. "Guess that makes me the winner. Ha ha - guk!" He looked down to see a sword sticking out of his stomach. "I thought you were dead." As she pulled the Heavenly Sword out, Nariko replied "You thought wrong." She then fell after Dante, as a result of her wounds reopening during her attack.

The Gamer was puzzled. With everyone dead, he had no idea who to give the wish to. "Well, Nariko was the last one standing, but she fell due to wounds given to her by Dante. Should I also factor in success against the hazards too...?" He was trying to figure out a fair way to award the prize, when a sudden voice nearly scared him out of his chair. "WAKE UP!" He turned in shock at the source of the yell. "WAKE UP MR. BUBBLES!"


	36. Chapter 36

The Gamer was nothing less than completely surprised. The winner of the battle and his game was a child. A child that was crying over the body of a mutated scuba diver, but a child never the less. "Why won't he wake up? Or any of the others? They were really fun, why do they have to sleep? Why do they have to become angels?" The Gamer quickly regained his composure. "Well as the last one standing, you get a wish! Would you like it to be for everyone to 'wake up'"? Little Sister beamed at that last part. "Yes! I want Mr. B and all the other friends to wake up so we can play again!" Her choice of words left him wondering for her sanity, but he granted her wish anyways. A bright, warm light filled the room, covering everything and everyone.

Everyone woke up in utter shock that they were still alive, but not surprised to see that they were once again in the containment barriers that they were in at the very beginning of the game. "Well hello everyone, nice to see that you're alright. You can thank Little Sister here! She was the last one standing, so she got the wish, and used it to wake you all up!" Some couldn't believe that that was what happened, while others were glad that they were still alive after what just happened. "And, since the battle has ended and the wish granted, the game is over! You will now be sent back to your homeworlds. Goodbye!" The former players started banging against the barriers, demanding answers, but it all fell on deaf ears as they were whisked away for the final time.

Later, the Gamer was writing what transpired in his journal, and was writing down his final thoughts. "Though, I wonder if their rage, while justifiable, could be avoided at the start. The truth behind my game was much more than they expect. The continuous overlapping of their worlds that was caused by Polygon Man was still in effect, and growing at a significant rate. If it were to continue, the entire multiverse could have ended up imploding on itself. To prevent this, I had the players bring to me everyone that was out of place, and then prepared them to be brought back to their own world, which was a success during the battle royale. Their 'disintegrating' was nothing more than them returning home. And with that, the interdimensional balance was restored, and no one's world will be at risk of destruction for the time being. So, again I wonder, would they have been more cooperative if they knew the truth? I won't think about it too deeply, for if I told them the truth from the start, I wouldn't have any fun from any games! But the situation is still serious. Polygon Man is still loose, and if he is still doing his path to destruction and conquest, it looks like there will have to be another game." The Gamer turned to double check some screens he was looking at earlier. "And judging by these readings, the game might be sooner than later."


End file.
